SpaceTime Warp
by T. E. Rankin
Summary: This is about what happens when Master Chief is unexpectedly thrown into the world of Naruto with a solid Cortana and a 12 year old body. Female Naruto, naruhina, chiefcortana, rated T for bad language.keywords: naruto, Halo, crossover, female naruto
1. Chapter 1

Space-time warp

By T.E. Rankin

Chapter 1: the failed Warp

Summery: When the covenant and flood have destroyed the human race there is only one survivor, Master Chief. He and Cortana, not counting as a survivor because she's an A.I., decide to take one of the last remaining spaceships capable of slipspace travel to try and find another halo, so at least he could take them all out with him. On his way out of earth's atmosphere he is attacked by Covenant Forces which damages the Warp drive. Unfortunately he is unable to turn around so he tries to use the damaged one, luckily he doesn't die but there are still some unexpected side effects.

I don't own Halo or Naruto

Location: Earth

Date: June 1, 2557

Five years after the first Halo was discovered the war ended, but only for Master Chief. Those five years had been very hard on him he had seen everyone who he had attachment to die, save the A.I. that was currently in his armor, the war had been lost and he was the last of his species. Master Chief knew that he couldn't win but he hoped he could make it at least a draw, he mentally went over it all again, "So Cortana, the plan is to use the Sword of Dusk the last and only fighter with the capability of using slipspace to find and activate another Halo, right?"

There was the crackle of static in his ear then he heard her reply "Affirmative, we might not be able to win but we might be able to take those bastards with us."

When he did a double check of the systems on board his ship and taxied his way to the runway, the last that still had most of its original form intact, "radar show no enemies within range, launch will commence in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" and he put the ship on full throttle, while within an atmosphere. The ship began to climb quickly out of the troposphere. Two little red dots appeared on his radar; they were covenant Geisterschiff, a new type of aerial assault vehicle that can become completely invisible to sight and radar until they attack. Master Chief heard the sizzle of plasma hitting metal and said "Shit, I don't have time for this." And he immediately took evasive actions. Dodging most of the plasma now flying towards his vessel he flew around and was able to get behind the two alien ships and fire shaped rounds into the thick fiber optic armor of them, after a satisfying explosion the two Covenant ships dropped out of the sky.

"Cortana status report" barked the helmeted hero.

"Only some minor damage to the life systems, the nanobots should have it fixed by the time were out of earth's atmosphere, but there was extensive damage to the warp drive, I don't know what will happen if we use it but there is an 80 percent chance that it will be bad." Cortana answered as several more red blips appeared on the radar.

Master Chief replied "Well we'll have to risk it; it's either suffer an unknown outcome or die in a large fiery explosion. I think I'll take the one that has a possibility of us surviving." The Sword of Dusk was faster than any other ship made, human or covenant, so Master Chief out ran the three Geisterschiffs  that were after him and made it out of the atmosphere with just enough time to hit the warp drive switch.

Cortana shouted "Master Chief! We are in a collision course with the wall of the worm hole and the controls are down, this is bad, I don't know what will happen if we hit it."

"Easy woman, we'll just have to find out what happens," Master Chief replied in a growl. "The worst that can happen is we're killed and if that's the case it would have happen any way. So the out come can't be that bad." Explained the armor clad warrior.

If only the outcome had been death then he might have been able to at least rest some, but unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, he hit the wall and broke through to find he was headed towards an earth like world. The controls were still out though so it was going to be a rough ride.

"Cortana where are we?" Master Chief inquired. He waited some time and didn't get a response. "Cortana are you there?" he said with a little more worry in his voice. There was still no response. "Shit, looks like the wormhole wall deleted her"

There was the familiar crackle of static and he heard "Master Chief, do you honestly think that a simple wormhole can delete me?" it was a bit higher than usual but it was definitely her. "Why didn't you answer before?" he asked

Cortana replied, "Well I had to find the headset for this seat."

"What?" questioned a confused sailor.

"I'm not quite sure how but I have a body now and I think that it is twelve. You should check yourself out you might be changed as well, you voice does seem quite a bit higher than normal," Said the suddenly solid A.I.

Master Chief looked down and noticed that he too had somehow become 12, he muttered "just like my dream," and asked Cortana "Where are you?"

Cortana replied, "I'm in the seat behind yours. Now focus you might not be able to steer but you still need to brace for impact." When she finished the sentence a red glow started to build up along the under belly and windows of the Sword of Dusk the two genocide survivors braced them selves for impact.

Location: Just outside of Konoha

Date: June 1, 12 AK, after Kyuubi

Naruto was staring out the window waiting for the day to end; he only had a couple more days until the exam so he wasn't very focused when he saw a bright light and a meteorite fly through the sky of Konoha. He had had it with the class so he decided to cut it early to go find the meteorite. Naruto shouted "sexy no jutsu" and poof a sexy nude blond with long blond hair and dazzling blue eyes appeared where Naruto had once been, she said seductively "Iruka-sensei" Iruka turned towards her and passed out from a nose bleed. Poof and where the blond had been stood Naruto once again, he yelled "Iruka is unconscious class is let out early!" He jumped to the nearest window and looked in the direction that the meteorite had gone, he saw a small could of dust rising from the middle of the forest and ran off to investigate.

A/N I did this in the middle of the night so I might revise it later, hope you enjoy and please Read and review.


	2. the Spartan and the notso AI

Chapter 2, the Spartan and the not-so artificial Intelligence

Thanks for the reviews and hope you guys like this next chapter.

I don't own Halo or Naruto

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: just out side of Konoha

Date: June 1, 12 A.K. morning

The decent was less than smooth, but fortunately the plasma shield that surrounded the ship deflected most of the heat from reentry. That didn't mean that the deflected energy didn't affect the ship. Rocking wildly as it streaked across the sky.

Master Chief braced himself and started to curse under his breath; Cortana interrupted him and said, "You shouldn't curse in front of children."

He replied, "What are you talking about your hologram is like twenty-two and I know I'm not a kid. Who could hear me that's a kid?"

Cortana shot back "Check again, we're both 12, oh and you might want to brace for impact."

"Wha…" was all Chief could get out before the ship landed, leaving a rather impressive trench as well. He strained against his harness, eventually slipping out and crashing through the canopy of the cockpit. "Damn it, that hurt!!!" could be heard to all those around, who fortunately was only Cortana, at least for the moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hokage's office

Date: unchanged

"That was an interesting meteorite, it looked artificial, but I can't think of anything that could have life outside of our planet, better send some ANBU to scout it out." Sarutobi mused. Then he called out, "ANBU team 3, assemble." There was a small explosion followed by a large cloud of smoke. The Hokage choked out "I told you guys to stop using smoke bombs in my office." He ran to a window and opened it to let the smoke out.

"Sorry, sir won't happen again." The four cloaked ninja stated. Then one of them asked, "sir what would you like us do?"

Sarutobi replied, "The meteorite that flew by recently looked suspicious, I want you four to go and investigate. Do not engage with hostiles while observing the meteorite, this is merely a research mission. Do you under stand?"

"Sir, yes, sir," all four ANBU said as they jumped out of the recently opened window.

The Hokage thought to himself, "I wonder what they'll find, if nothing else the village could always use the money from selling it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: crater, just outside Konoha

Date: unchanged

"Hey anyone down there," called out Naruto having just reached the edge of the trench. Then he saw the large spacecraft and shouted, "What the hell is that!?!"

"Shut up kid and stand back I'm going to move The Sword of Dusk, out of this hole." Master Chief called shouted at Naruto. He went up to the ship and tried to lift it would only budge a little. "Damn it, I forgot in this body I'm weaker." He muttered and shouted, "Cortana get out of the ship I want to see if we can get it out."

"Uh, Chief, we're twelve, granted you can probably still bench press a few tons, this ship weighs around seven tons I don't think we'll be able to move it with out some help." Cortana said while jumping out of the back seat of the cockpit.

"All right, Cortana. Hey kid do you live around here?" chief asked looking up at Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond though he was looking at Cortana thinking, "That girl, does she have some sort of bloodline limit? She's blue and what's with that odd clothing?"

Master Chief walked around to the side that Naruto was on and just got gapped at too. Master Chief had had enough of this and shouted, "Hey kid haven't you ever heard of a Spartan before?" he walked over to the wing that Cortana was sitting on and helped her get off he observed "That's odd I thought that you would look more human, you look like a twelve-year-old version of your hologram, still pretty cute though."

At that Cortana blushed a dark blue and hit him, granted the shields took most of the blow, but his helmet still left its imprint in the ground, she said, "quit hitting on me or I'll hit on you, literally, now that I'm solid."

Naruto had finally gotten over what she looked like and come down to see if he could help when he heard some rustling at the top of the trench, when he looked up there were four ANBU looking down at them one of them said "Get away from that de… Naruto we have reason to believe that those two people are hostile. From what we can tell they have a lot of strange weapons. We should probably leave and inform Hokage-sama."

"Yes we have quite a few guns, ammunition, rockets and rocket launchers, but we would never use such valuable resources on fellow humans, I'm saving it all for those bastard aliens called the covenant." Master Chief told the ANBU. He continued by asking "do you think you could get some more people or maybe a crane and forklift to move my ship to the nearest space port so I can get some repairs done? I'd be more than happy to pay for the parts and labor."

"You are saying that that thing that made this trench is a ship, it doesn't look like any ship I've seen, and what the hell is a space port. Oh well might as well bring you and it to Lord Hokage, it wouldn't due well if an enemy got a hold of you or your weapons." The leader of the ANBU stated while all four jumped into the trench and tried to pick up the ship but could barely budge it, one of the ANBU asked, "What is this thing made of it weighs a ton."

Cortana answered, "It weighs seven to be exact, and I'm surprised that the four of you can even budge it. Chief help them, with your added strength they should be able to carry it at least to the nearest settlement."

Master Chief walked over towards the ship while the ninja just looked at him and laughed, at least until he lifted the rest of the machine making it much easer for the ANBU. He smirked, of course no one saw it because of his helmet but he smirked all the same. Cortana said, "You would be ill advised to underestimate Master Chief; he's killed thousands of covenant, and that's no small feat."

The ANBU looked at what they thought was a twelve-year-old and were shocked they thought, "How could a child like him kill thousands of people it just took to much time to kill without being killed yourself?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hokage's personal Warehouse

Date: June 1, 12 A.K. night

The Hokage was shocked when he saw the four ANBU carrying that thing, but he was even more shocked to see a kid in weird armor holding much of the weight and them being followed by a blue girl and Naruto. "Is that what fell from the sky earlier?" Sarutobi asked the nearest ANBU.

"Yes sir, it is actually a ship that is used for travel outside of earth. It was carrying these two humans, this one known as 'Master Chief' and the blue girl over there is known as 'Cortana,' we were able to gather that they are from a different universe, apparently their drive malfunctioned and they ended up here, they seem to not be hostile towards any humans right now, but when we found them they were armed to the teeth with these strange weapons called guns, grenades, rockets, and the ammunition for each, instead of using something large and sharp these rely or small very fast pieces of metal to work. Hokage-sama they wish to negotiate with you about staying in Konoha, We have told them that they were to wait for confirmation that you wished to speak to them." The ANBU said breathlessly.

Sarutobi replied, "Yes I would like to see them, tell them I'll meet them in my office in 15 minutes," and he promptly vanished.

The ANBU lead the two heroes to the tower and showed them to the Hokage's office and left in a poof of smoke.

"I wonder how they do that. It seems like magic." Said the green clad warrior.

Master Chief and Cortana walked into the office and sat down ready for the negotiations that were to come.


	3. Open negotiations

Chapter 3: open Negotiations.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews; it really makes me want to write more, I'm trying to keep it funny so Master Chief and Cortana may be a little OOC, so sorry in advanced.

I don't own Naruto or Halo, so don't sue me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: the Hokage's office

Date: unchanged

"So let me get this straight you two are from another universe, one where monsters from outer space are trying to destroy the human race, and you two are the last humans from that universe." Sarutobi said while thinking, "I'm getting too old for this."

"Yes, well mostly, I'm technically an Artificial Intelligence, but some how I got a solid body when we entered this universe, and Chief here is a cybernetic enhanced human who is almost as much artificial as he is organic. So basically there weren't any more humans, but everything else you said is correct, We don't have much of a reason to go back, and because we have no home to go to in this universe we were hoping to live here, we would be willing to work for our stay, Master Chief could do well in construction." Cortana said.

"Hey, I am not a construction worker, I'm a soldier, I might look twelve but I'm about three times that age, I know how to fight and I can fight better than most people, and with my armor I can kick just about any persons ass that I want to." Master Chief said angrily.

"Don't worry, you are about the right age to start as a genin, it is kind of like a low level soldier, most of the missions you'll do is closer to chores than the missions you're used to but, unfortunately that is as close as I can get. The exams will be held at the end of the week, I'll get you a tutor to help with the ninjutsu and genjutsu, after seeing you help the ANBU with your ship I doubt you'll need help with taijutsu, Haishi will you please come in now."

The door opened and a man that both newcomers thought, "He looks like he's blind, how could he help us."

"I assure you, Haishi is not blind, in fact he has better sight than any normal human. He can see chakra coils and tenketsu. With this ability he should be able to teach you much faster than most other people, you are very lucky I was able to call in a favor," Sarutobi stated.

Thank you Hokage, where will we be staying? I didn't see any barracks walking here. Also when should we train with Haishi? I would like to as soon as possible, but I am very tired from the flight, and if I am Cortana is probably exhausted."

You'll be staying in the apartment next to Naruto's, you're very lucky that the previous tenant moved out not two days ago. As for when you will train, that is up to Haishi." Sarutobi answered.

"You will meet me at 0600 hours tomorrow for you physical and then beginning training. If either of you are late you both will do 500 push-ups before we start anything. Do you under stand?" Haishi commanded.

"Sir, yes, sir" Master Chief and Cortana replied

"That is all, I expect to see both of you bright and early tomorrow morning." Haishi said the promptly disappeared.

"Send in Naruto." The Hokage said.

Naruto walked in the room and shouted, "All right old man, what's the mission am I protecting some beautiful princess or fighting a monster or killing an evil tyrant or…"

"Naruto settle down you're just showing our new guests to there apartment next to your, and get them some dinner, here's the money for dinner, I expect you to feed them something besides ramen." Sarutobi said while handing Naruto some money.

"Oh, We're not hungry you don't have to feed us we can wait till tomorrow." Cortana said right before her stomach growled very loudly.

"That's right you've never eaten before have you, Cortana? Oh well if The Hokage is going to pay I'm not going to say no." Master Chief said

"All right off to Ichiraku!!" Naruto shouted and ran out the door dragging Master Chief and Cortana with him.

"Hey, I told you no Ramen, Naruto!" Sarutobi shouted after them then said to himself, "I should have known Naruto was going to do that as soon as he left.

"Hokage-sama do you really think that those two are the same as in legend? they seem too young and the legend is over ten thousand years old, as old as humans themselves." Haishi asked the Hokage.

"I don't know but I believe that the two aren't totally unrelated, we'll just have to wait and find out." Sarutobi responded.

"I will take my leave now; I can't believe that you are letting two people that could be the most important to our village since the first Hokage live next to the demon-brat." Haishi stated

"I couldn't think of someone better for them to befriend, after all he keeps saying that he's going to be Hokage someday, and I believe him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Ichiraku Ramen Stand

Date: Unchanged

"Achoo, Must be getting a cold, damn it, I don't need the distraction of being sick for the exam." Naruto said while eating his fifth bowl, Cortana could only eat one but she loved it. And master chief had eaten three. "Hey Master Chief how did you eat the ramen I haven't seen you take off your helmet.

Master Chief just replied, "It's something I learned to do on the battle field, you can't have your helmet off for long when fighting the Covenant, the only problem is…" Master Chief let out a huge belch, "Sorry as I was saying, when you eat that fast you get a lot of air in your stomach."

"That's disgusting; the least you could do is try to stifle it, and say 'excuse me'" Cortana said perturbed.

"All right, all right, excuse me, now we should probably get going to the apartment, it's already 2300 hours and we need to get up at 0500 to get to training ground seven on time.

Naruto paid grumbling about not getting enough to eat, and said "follow me I'll show you to the apartment building."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Chief and Cortana's apartment

Date: unchanged

Cortana was looked at the bed, blushed, and said to Chief "You will not be sharing that bed with me!"

"Why not we've shared the same armor and even some of the same brain before, I don't see how this could be any worse." Chief said while smiling, it wasn't often that he out smarted Cortana, but when he did she was usually way off, and now he didn't have to sleep on the floor.

Cortana turned a deeper shade of blue, this time out of frustration, and said, "I concede we can share the bed, but if you do anything I'll make sure that you'll be begging to take on Gravemind, just to get away from me!"

"OK, jeeze, you're too young for me anyway," Master Chief replied.

"Your twelve too, so don't act like you think I'm ugly!" Cortana yelled

"From the way you're talking, it almost sounds like you want me to try something." Master Chief responded.

Cortana blushed even darker shouted, "Pervert!!" and hit Chief, and since he didn't have his armor on, because he was about to go to sleep, he took the full force of the slap on his face. Cortana had hit him so hard he actually got knocked out, She looked at him and started to get tears in her eyes, went over picked him up and put him in bed and got next to him and promptly fell asleep, after all it can be draining when you suddenly change from a computer program to a living being.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Haishi is a solider and would therefore use military time.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I hope to get more, Hope fully I'll be updating every day to every other day.

Thanks for reading the next chap. should be up on or before Saturday.


	4. the first day of training

Chapter 4: first Day of training

Thanks for the reviews and hits, It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and that is good for the readers, 'cause it makes me right more.

Do I really have to say it; I don't own Naruto or Halo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.o

Location: Cortana and Master Chief's apartment

Date: June 2, 12 A.K. morning

"Ugh, I wish Cortana didn't hit so hard. I can't believe she let me have the bed though. It sure is comfortable, wait a minute." Master Chief said then looked down, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he yelled out when he saw Cortana snuggled close to his chest while jumping out of bed.

"What was that for I was enjoying sleeping for once." Cortana stated getting out of bed lazily.

"I didn't try anything I swear, please don't kill me." Chief whimpered.

"I put you in the bed and I slept next to you because I am sure as hell not going to sleep on the floor." Cortana responded coolly. She continued, "Now get your armor on we have about fifteen minutes, so unless we want to work out, a lot, we should get going ASAP."

"Hey guys, what happened?" Naruto shouted barging into the room startling chief and Cortana. He went on to say, "Did you sleep in that helmet, I've never seen you take it off?"

"No, now get out, Cortana and I need to get to training ground seven." Master Chief commanded.

"Aw man, you're no fun. OK I'll see you guys at the academy." Naruto said while slouching away.

"Alright Chief you ready to go?" Cortana said knowing that he would be.

"Yeah, but you aren't. You haven't even changed your clothes since yester day." The green clad hero replied.

"What do you mean, I never change my outfit; Naruto had on the same god awful orange outfit, and you didn't say anything to him. Not to mention you always have on the same armor." Cortana said flustered.

Master Chief replied "Naruto has lots of those outfits, for reasons unknown, I clean my armor when ever I take it off, and I wear different under clothes every time I put it back on. Here I found some clothes in the dresser for you; I think that the Hokage got this apartment set up for us. Now you need to get changed and ready, If you make it quick we should be able to make it on time."

"OK, now Out!" Cortana said and pushed him out of the apartment and closed and locked the door.

"Man, all the way out, it's like she suspected me of peaking, troublesome woman." Master muttered

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Nara residence

Date: unchanged

"Achoo!" Shikamaru sneezed and said, "Must be getting a cold."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hall outside Master Chief and Cortana's apartment

Date: unchanged

Cortana came out of the apartment dressed in a black tank top and dark blue bike shorts. "Wow you look great; you should have changed what you were wearing long ago." Chief said.

Cortana blushed and said, "Quit ogling me and let's get to the training ground before we're late." And with that she locked the door and ran down the hall giggling at master Chief who was still standing there.

"Hey wait for me!" Chief shouted and continued under his breath, "Who knew an AI could be so fast."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Training ground Seven

Date: unchanged

"Good you're on time, but you cut it very close. Don't do it again." Hiashi said. He proceeded to say, "First I'm going to test your taijutsu skills, just to make sure that you don't need to train to get up to our standards. Your goal is to land a hit on me each, I must warn you though, you must come with the intent to kill or you won't succeed. Ready, Begin!"

Master Chief fell into his familiar CQC stance and pulled out a Bowie knife from his boot. Hiashi asked, "What fighting style is that, I've never seen it before?"

"It's called CQC, which stands for close quarters combat; it's the standard combat form for all Spartan soldiers." He then ran up to Hiashi only to be blocked and thrown back. "Heh, just a testing strike here goes my real try, Active Camouflage initiate." And with that he became invisible.

"Byakugan!" Hiashi shouted, but he still couldn't see Master Chief, "That's odd…" but wasn't able to finish when he got hit in the kidney. He fell down and stopped the Byakugan because he couldn't focus enough to maintain it, when Cortana appeared right next to him and kicked him in the other kidney.

Hiashi passed out only to be awoken by a bucket of cold water and a shout of "Wake up!"

"Alright, your taijutsu is up to par, Cortana if you can keep up the good timing you might not need much skill in that area. Now we shall proceed to genjutsu training it will be a simple Henge." he explained then called out the move with both Chief and Cortana watching intently. "Henge no jutsu!" and he transformed a perfect copy of Master Chief.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Chief and Cortana said in unison and chief continued, "Show us how to do that."

"I am but first I want to do a quick scan of both of you with my Byakugan, it will help you learn to control chakra much faster." Hiashi said while activating his bloodline trait. "Cortana I'll look you over first now stand in front of me." Hiashi stated

"Yes, sir." Cortana said while walking in front of her teacher.

"That's odd, you have more tenketsu in your brain than anyone I have ever seen before, the males of the Nara clan usually have around two hundred, and you have over a thousand tenketsu. Now each IQ point corresponds to a tenketsu in the brain, so you are the smartest person in Konoha, or possibly the world. You should be able to learn quickly then, now I'm going to draw out some of your chakra so you can get a feel of it then you can learn how to do it by yourself later." Hiashi said and put his hand onto Cortana's hand. His hands started to glow a faint blue.

Cortana said, "Wow, it feels warm and tingly, ok I think I know how to work it now." She pulled her hands away and formed the same seals as Hiashi for the Henge and then, poof, there was another Hiashi in the field.

"Wow, you were able to use that jutsu almost immediately after seeing it for the first time, you are defiantly a genius. Chief get over here I'm going to do the same thing for you." Hiashi said

"Sir, yes sir." Master Chief said and came up to Hiashi.

"Alright, you have a somewhat normal chakra coil system, though you have a much more tightly coiled and there for much more chakra at your disposal, in fact the only person I've ever seen to have this much is the Demon brat."

Chief asked "Who?"

Hiashi replied, "Sorry, I mean Naruto. Now this will give you difficulties in controlling it so I will teach you a different jutsu that works basically the same but uses more chakra and conceals you more. It's called 'transformation jutsu' it uses a sample of the person or thing you are transforming into to create a perfect copy, not even a Nin-dog would be able to tell the difference. It isn't a genjutsu because you have such massive supplies you won't have very good control until later, but it makes it where you can master very high level jutsu at a young age. Watch what I'm about to do, it should take about a day and a half to master, and I will teach you Kage Bunshin no jutsu, its like a regular Bunshin no jutsu but it makes a flesh and blood copy, it splits your chakra in half every time you use it and puts the half it takes from you into your clone, it's very difficult to use but allows you to be very creative in your attacks."

"Why can't you teach me those techniques Hiashi-sensei?" Cortana asked politely

"While you may be intelligent enough to learn these techniques you don't have enough chakra, so I will teach you the same things that everyone learns in the academy, speaking of which it's going to start in about a couple hours so if you want to get cleaned up and there on time we need to rap this up soon. Come here Chief, first hold out your hand and concentrate on it."

Master Chief did as he was told and Hiashi pulled out his chakra like he did for Cortana, and Master Chief got the hang of it after a few tries.

Hiashi deactivated the Byakugan and said, "Now that you both know how to emit and mold chakra it's time to find out what your element affinity is." Hiashi pulled out two sheets of paper, and he said, "This is chakra paper it will react to you chakra in a different way depending on what type of chakra affinity you have." Hiashi gave his two students a sheet each and said, "Now force some chakra into your sheet."

Master Chief did so and his sheet of paper split in half then burst into flames, "Alright it seems that your affinity element is wind with a secondary of fire, with those we can expect you to become very strong, those are the two best suited to combat, here are a couple scrolls on wind and fire jutsu." Hiashi said then pulled out two scrolls from his pocket and handed them to Chief. "Oh, and since your no longer a 'Master Chief' I will stop calling you as such, so what is your real name kid?" Hiashi asked

Master Chief responded, "I only know my personal name, and very few have ever called me it, but it is better than 'kid.' My name is John."

"Ok from now on you will be referred to as John and not your rank, at least unless you make it to Hokage. Now Cortana I want to see what your affinity is so channel some chakra into the paper now."

Cortana did as she was told, and the paper exploded. Hiashi looked surprised and then got out another and activated the Byakugan again and said, "Cortana I want you to do that again this time I'll watch using my Byakugan because no element that I know of does that to the paper." Cortana pushed some of her chakra into the paper again, but this time Hiashi was able to see each of the phases of the explosion. The paper crinkled up, got wet, split in half, turned to dust, then ignited; because it was dust at the time it made a fuel air explosion. "Wow that is the first time I have ever seen some one have every element; that should make it very easy to learn just about every jutsu, you could be the next 'professor.'" He gave her five scrolls, one for each element, and said, "You guy's should get going class will start in a little while and it would be best if you cleaned up a bit first.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: John and Cortana's apartment

Date: Unchanged but a bit later

Cortana forced John out into the hall while she changed again, when she came out he said, "I hope you got a shower, you sweat a lot during our morning training."

Cortana replied, "Right, I forgot about that, just a second." With that she closed the door back into his face and went to take a shower.

Half an hour later

Cortana came out of the apartment dressed in a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of pixilated camo shorts, John said, "Wow, every time you come out of that apartment you're dressed in something else, and every time you look great."

Cortana blushed and replied, "If you don't stop talking like that you're going to make me think you like me."

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop complementing you. We need to get going to the academy or we'll be late." This time he was the one to run out first, leaving the other behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Cortana was able to improve the active camouflage to where it bent light around the suit perfectly, rendering him completely invisible.

- from then on I'll be referring to Master Chief as John as well.

Thanks for all the reviews and hits, I'll try to get the next chapter up by Monday night.


	5. first day of school

Chapter5: The first day at the academy

Thanks for the reviews and the hits

Sorry it took so long to update, writers block. I'll try to keep updating a bit faster.

I decided to make this a Femnaru, just because I like to see how Naruto would feel to find out that Sexy no jutsu is just his, or rather her, future self.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Halo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Konoha Ninja Academy

Date: June 2, 12 A.K. late morning

Everyone was staring at John and Cortana as they walked into the room. They were staring at John because of his armor; and Cortana because she was blue, and very beautiful.

Sasuke was the only one not staring, he was thinking, "I don't care who the new people are, as long as they don't get in the way of my revenge."

Sakura was thinking, "Wow, I wonder who they are; never mind as long as that girl doesn't steal Sasuke from me." Ino was thinking the same thing, almost verbatim.

Everyone else was just surprised that two students were being introduced so late in the year; of course most of them just thought that Cortana had a blood line limit.

"Class these are two new students, they have been tutored so they are at least up to your level, they just moved here which is why you haven't seen them around the village either." Iruka told the class.

John and Cortana walked over and sat down beside Naruto. Naruto asked John, "What were you guy's doing up so early, class didn't start for hours and it only took a half an hour to run here.

Cortana replied, "We were getting extra lessons so that we could catch up to everyone in the class. I already know the clone jutsu and John hasn't learned any jutsu yet but he'll be learning really high level stuff because he has too much chakra to control for low level jutsu. Maybe you should go with us tomorrow, and see if you can learn some I think that Hiashi-sensei might teach you."

Hinata, who was sitting in front of them, said, "F-Father was t-teaching you, I-I didn't think he t-taught anybody, w-well a-anybody besides Ha-Hanabi."

"Yeah, we heard something like that. Sarutobi said something about how we were so lucky to get such a good tutor. No offense, Hinata, but your father seems to dislike Naruto. So I don't think that he'll teach you, Naruto, but it couldn't hurt." John replied

"Alright settle down we need to get on with this years review, today is we'll be reviewing the Henge, John I know that you're learning a variation of this so you won't have to participate."

Sasuke looked up at this point intrigued that there was a variation of a skill that he had already mastered, he thought, "I need to learn this technique, because I need to get stronger." Everyone else was just curious about what jutsu it was.

They all went through performing the Henge, Naruto as usual failed at making a convincing Henge. Cortana and Sasuke made the best ones, of course. Naruto grumbled saying, "This sucks, and I can't even beat the person who just learned to mold chakra this morning."

Iruka, after seeing everyone's Henge, dismissed the class, "OK class see you tomorrow, remember we'll be reviewing Bunshin, class dismissed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Ichiraku ramen

Date: June 2, 12 AK, afternoon

John and Cortana were talked into going to Ichiraku with Naruto, but not before Cortana decided to play matchmaker and get Hinata to go with them. Cortana had noticed how she was looking at Naruto.

"So, John what jutsu are you learning instead of Henge, maybe I can learn it instead as well?" Naruto asked.

John replied "I'm learning the transformation jutsu, it's basically the Henge but masks odor and just about anything else that could give you away, and you should be able to learn it because Hiashi-sensei said that the reason I'm learning it instead of Henge I was because I have too much chakra to control properly, He said that you had a similar problem. Let's head up there after Hinata and Cortana finish."

"I'm done we're just waiting for Hinata." Cortana said.

"Ano… I-I g-got done e-earlier."

"Then why the hell are we waiting around, I want to learn new jutsu."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location Hyuuga compound

Date: unchanged

Walking into the rock garden/ personal training ground for Hiashi Hinata said, "F-Father, I'm h-home; J-john, Cortana, and N-Naruto came with me."

At the mention of Naruto, Hiashi's eyes popped open, he released some killing intent, and he said, "Why did you invite that demon into this home, did I not tell you to not associate with such trash."

"What did you just call me!?!" Naruto shouted and readied a kunai, but Hiashi was faster.

Throwing his own kunai, Hiashi severed a large artery in Naruto's arm causing him to drop his own kunai and spray blood everywhere. Luckily the Kyuubi's power had already healed the gash, but there was already blood on almost everything, and a fainted Hinata. The wall next to Naruto started to smoke; Naruto jumped away wondering if Hiashi really was going to kill him now. Hiashi was shocked, not from the wound closing up so fast, but from the seal he had used to keep all of Yondaime's stuff safe; it was only supposed to open when one of his descendants put blood on it. Hiashi muttered, "You can't be a Namikaze, he only had a daughter and she died with her mother at her birth."

John looked at Hiashi and said, "You better come with me to the Hokage."

Hiashi replied, "Yes, we need to go see Hokage about Naruto-san's heritage. It seems that he is not who he seems to be."

Naruto looked bewildered, but followed none the less. Hiashi picked up his unconscious daughter and put her in her bed and walked away to the Hokage's office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hokage's office

Date: Unchanged

"Hokage-sama I can't believe you would hide Minato-san's daughter from me, I was supposed to be her god father." Hiashi shouted, then in almost a whisper he added, "I was so hurt when I was told she had died, she was the last connection I had to Minato."

"What does this have to do with me, and why aren't you getting in trouble for almost killing me?" Naruto shouted.

"It has to do with you Naruto because you are the Fourth Hokage's daughter, and from what I understand Hiashi was defending himself." Sarutobi stated

"Last I checked I'm a boy, so I can't be anyone's daughter." Naruto said.

"You are a girl Naruto you're just under a very strong genjutsu; so strong in fact that even the sharingan can't see through. Your true name is Uzumaki Kushina, after your mother. She unfortunately died in childbirth, and because the counsel wouldn't allow me to adopt you I had to put you under a very strong genjutsu because you were going to be persecuted I decided to put a seal on you to conceal your true gender, because you would likely have been killed had you not been disguised. Since you found out I will release it now, though it was to last four more years." Sarutobi said as he got up from his chair applied some chakra to his hand and placed it upon Naruto's shoulder, he said, "Release."

There was a large cloud of smoke, and when it dissipated a small blond girl with long hair and blue eyes was in his place, she said, "Oi, what's everyone looking at." Then Sarutobi pulled out a mirror and showed her what she looked like.

"This is the real you Naruto, or should I say Kushina." Sarutobi said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: a cliffhanger, oh no.

Sorry it's late; I'll try to get the next chap out soon.

Please review.


	6. Naru Kushina?

Chapter 6: Narut… I mean Kushina

A/N: Sorry to hear that I've lost some readers, I like it when I have readers, but I'm writhing for my own fun I'm just being nice and sharing so it doesn't hurt me when you tell me that you're going to stop reading. Dark-Magician-41 and Dragon Man 180, I might still make it a FemnaruHina story, but that I'll be later, Maybe. I just wanted to make Naruto's life harder while making it easier, I don't think he, or rather she, would be as loved if she didn't have such a hard time, so by making him a girl I A) make it easier for naruhina action, because Hiashi won't suspect his daughter is a lesbian, and B) make Naruto's life harder so she is still the underdog of the story, Plus the look on Sasuke's face was priceless /rant 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hokage's Office

Date: June 2, 12 A.K. late afternoon

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" was all that was heard from the Hokage's office after everyone opened their eyes pulled their fingers out of there ears, John turned his external microphones back on, they looked to see Kushina passed out on the floor. Sarutobi picked her up and placed her on the couch that was at his wall.

"Why was this kept from me, am I not trustworthy enough? Should I have done something different? You can't say that I wouldn't protect her. I died a little the day you told me she died." Hiashi ranted

"I'm sorry old friend, but I knew that many people would try to assassinate Kushina, so I had to hide her from everyone, now that it has been over a decade I think that it should be safe for her. If you would like she could move in with you, but that brings up the problem of where John and Cortana will stay. When Kushina moved in everybody that was living around her moved away, because they 'didn't want to live next to that demon.' The manager will probably kick John and Cortana out as soon as Kushina moves out. He only put up with Kushina because he owed me a favor, once she moves out that favor is paid back." Sarutobi said with a scowl

"Then I will just have to take them into my home, both of them seem to be good kids, and are Kushina's friends, so it'll make it easier on her and that way I can start training them even earlier and longer." Hiashi replied, then after some thought he added, "It will also be nice to have the Hokage owe me a favor."

"Hey don't we get a say in the matter." John spoke up.

"No, while in our universe you two are orphans and therefore the Hokage is an indirect guardian, so he can tell you where to live." Hiashi replied. He then said to Sarutobi, "Now, I was thinking that I'll adopt all three of them, so the counsel has little choice but allow them to move in with me. "

Sarutobi replied, "Make a Kage Bunshin and get it to file the paperwork. I think it would be a good thing to bring Kushina, John, and Cortana back to your house for dinner, I believe that it'll be soon, correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Hiashi said then he made a Kage Bunshin and picked up Kushina in a bridal style carry, he turned to John and Cortana and said, "You two come with me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hyuuga compound, spare bedroom

Date: June 2, 12 A.K. evening

"Whoa, I just had the weirdest dream," said Kushina waking up. She sniffed the air and got really excited, shouting, "Ramen!" running out of the room, being to excited about ramen that she failed to notice that she was wearing different clothes, and her dream was in fact not a dream.

"Ah, Kushina you're awake." Hiashi said.

Kushina jumped at seeing Hiashi. Not surprising considering he almost killed her earlier that day. She looked around to see if Hiashi was talking to some one else, when she didn't see anyone else that he could be talking to she pointed a finger at herself.

Hiashi nodded and said, "Yes I mean you, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Look Naruto, your real name is Kushina and you are actually female, and before you scream and pass out again you should know that if you do you won't get any ramen.

When Hiashi said this, Kushina immediately recovered and sat down next to John. She picked up her chop sticks and dug in.

"You're taking this a lot better than I though you would. Ramen must really mean a lot to you." John commented

Kushina just nodded gulping down another large bowl. Hiashi placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's unbecoming of a lady to eat like that."

Kushina replied "What are you talking about, I'm no lady." She looked down, then with more than just a hint of defeat in her voice she said, "Oh, right, forgot about that." The next bowl she got she tried to eat a little neater but failed miserably.

Hiashi thought, "Maybe she'll respond to the same threat again." He then said, "Kushina, if you don't eat your neater I won't let you have ramen ever again."

"You can't do that, you're not my father." Kushina shouted

"Actually, he is, well at least he's your adoptive father. He adopted us all after he found out that you are the fourth Hokage's daughter." Cortana said to Kushina.

"I'm the fourth's daughter!?!" Kushina shouted again.

"Yes, and I'll give you your inheritance after dinner." Hiashi replied.

Kushina pulled a Kakashi and finished the rest of her ramen in the blink of an eye; she was even able to do this without being messy. Unfortunately she swallowed a lot of air as well, so she belched.

"Kushina don't do that again, it's disgusting. Now that you're done let's head back to the training ground, I was at last and I'll show you your inheritance." Hiashi said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hiashi's personal training ground.

Date: unchanged

"Wow, all this is mine, I can't believe it." Kushina yelled after going into the room she had unsealed earlier. It was a rather large room lined with shelves containing scrolls of every size. In the middle of the room were shelves covered, messily, in weapons for just about every fighting style.

"Yes, Kushina, this is all yours." Hiashi said.

John and Cortana had gone with Kushina, because they were curious as to what Kushina had inherited. Unfortunately Hinata was still unconscious. John and Cortana gasped when the doors opened, they were amazed about how large the room was when if you looked around to the other side of the wall it was on and you'd see a normal hallway.

They all walked inside and Hiashi went and picked out three scrolls, a money scroll, and Kushina's family scrolls, both Uzumaki and Namikaze. Hiashi handed them to Kushina and said, "Here is some money to buy you some new clothes, because I will not allow you to wear that orange atrocity in my house, and here are your mother and father's jutsu scrolls. You can borrow some of Hinata's for school tomorrow and afterwards you can get some new clothes. Everyone walked out of the room and Hiashi sealed it all back up, but only one that needs a release note to open.

Hiashi whistled and a branch member came up and said, "What do you want me to do Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi replied, "I would like you to take these three to their rooms. The blond one's room is to the right of Hinata's, the blue one's room is to the left of Hinata's, and the one in the armor's room is to the left of that one." Hiashi then turned to his three new children and said, remember be up tomorrow at 0500 hours, we'll train in the training ground outside of Kushina's storage room Good night."

"Good night." They all said in unison and followed the branch member to their respective rooms. John and Cortana's clothes had been brought from their apartment, Kushina's clothes were taken too, but they were thrown out as soon as they got there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well that's all for now. Pretty good time huh, less than 24 hours, I doubt I'll be able to match that for a while.


	7. the next day

Chapter 7: the next day

I'm happy to see that people are still reading and find it interesting; I'm going to try to get it to start moving faster to get into the main story line.

I don't own Naruto or Halo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hiashi's personal training ground

Date: June 3, 12 A.K. morning

"Alright, Kushina, I'll teach you to make sure that you can pass the upcoming exam." Hiashi told Kushina, he continued to say, "The first thing that I'll teach you is the Kage Bunshin, then using that technique you can learn the other skills much faster than you would otherwise."

"O.K." Kushina replied

Hiashi turned to John and Cortana and said, "John you'll be learning the Kage Bunshin with Kushina, Cortana I want you to train with the Bunshin, I'll show it to you first then you can work on doing it." He preformed a Bunshin while Cortana watched.

Like with the Henge no jutsu she got it on her first try, she dispelled them and did it again but with many more than last time. "Seems easy enough." She thought out loud then she turned to Kushina and asked, "Kushina, do you mind if I read some of your scrolls while you and John practice the Kage Bunshin?"

"Go right a head. I don't really like reading so maybe you could read them then show me any cool jutsu that you read about, that way I don't get a headache." Kushina replied

Cortana walked into Kushina's storage room and started reading.

Hiashi asked, "Kushina do you have your father's jutsu scroll with you?"

She replied, "Yes," and she pulled it out of a pants pocket, handed it to Hiashi.   
Hiashi said, "The Kage Bunshin is a jutsu that your father created, it helped us win the great shinobi war. It creates a flesh and blood clone that, when hit with a mortal blow, dissipates into a cloud of smoke and relays any gathered information or experience to the person that created it. This means that the Kage Bunshin is a very good tool to use when training or spying, it is for this reason that I'm going to teach this jutsu to you first." Hiashi preformed the required hand seal and poof there were two Hiashis.

Kushina walked up to the clone and started to poke it, she did this repeatedly, and eventually it got fed up and dispelled. She said, "I thought they were only to dispel when the received a mortal blow."

"Normally the do, but they can dispel themselves to evade capture, or in that case annoyance." Hiashi replied he continued to on to say, "You two will need to master this in order to pass the exam tomorrow, What you have to do is visualize a copy of yourself, like in the regular Bunshin, but you must focus on it having the same amount of chakra as you, then you shall force this chakra out with the pig seal, it will make a copy of your consciousness and place it into the clone."

John and Kushina worked all morning on it while Cortana read and Hiashi gave advice. Two hours later Cortana had read half of Kushina's library, and John and Kushina were able to get one good clone, just enough to not piss of Iruka.

"John, Kushina, you did very good today, We'll practice it more tomorrow morning so you can get even better, now go get a shower before school." Hiashi praised the two young ninja's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hyuuga dining room

Date: unchanged

"Father who is the blond girl, and why is she wearing my clothes?" Hinata said after she saw Kushina at the breakfast table.

"Hinata, this is Naruto, she was under a very strong genjutsu to protect her, but now that I found out that she was the Fourth Hokage's daughter, she didn't need it. Naruto was a name given to her as a male. Her true name is Uzumaki Kushina, after her mother, and she is wearing your clothes because she doesn't have any of her own right now." Hiashi responded.

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head. She asked, "Did you just say that this girl used to be …"

Kushina interrupted Hinata and asked, "Why aren't we having ramen for breakfast."

"Never mind she's definitely Naruto." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata why aren't you stuttering? I haven't ever seen you speak without stuttering." Kushina asked.

Hinata replied "I think it might have something with you being a girl now, you see I didn't ever stutter unless I was around you, so it might have something to do with your sudden gender change."

"OK, on a different topic, you guy's might want to finish breakfast quickly if you want to get to class on time." John chimed in after checking his armor's internal clock.

"I don't wanna go. I'll look like a fool, plus everyone will like me less because they'll think I lied to them all these years." Kushina whined.

Cortana said, "But Kushina don't you want to make Sasuke look like a fool, using the Kage Bunshin, which is much more advanced than anything else he knows." Cortana had seen the way the two acted yesterday and new immediately that they were rivals.

Hinata added "And, Kushina, remember the Uchiha clan is supposed to be Genjutsu masters, even more so than the Yuuhi clan. That means that if you show up as a girl and say what happened to you, he'll look like a fool for never having realized that you are actually a girl, and he'll look like a bastard for fighting with and beating up a girl so often."

When Hinata said this Kushina visibly cheered, she couldn't pass up a chance to make Sasuke look like the bastard that he is. Kushina practically yelled, "What are we waiting for let's get going!" and she ran out the door.

John sighed and said, "I guess we'd better follow her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: just outside the academy

Date: unchanged

Kushina was sitting outside in a swing grumbling.

Cortana walked up and asked Kushina, "What's the matter?"

Kushina replied, "The old man forgot to give me a new ID so I can't get in the school until I see him again."

When Cortana heard her say that she pulled out a blank tag cut her finger and drew an odd seal on it, then she walked up to the tree and placed the tag on the ground in front of it. She said, "I'll be back with the Hokage in a moment." And she ran off.

John asked, "What was that all about?" while he looked at the tag that was on the ground.

"I don't know. Let's just wait for her to get back, class doesn't start for about thirty minutes, so she should get back in time" Responded Hinata

The Hokage and Cortana seemed to flicker into existence overtop of the tag. It startled everyone there, even the Hokage. He asked, obviously shocked and impressed, "Where did you learn Shunshin no jutsu?"

Cortana replied, "I learned it this morning while Kushina and John were practicing the Kage Bunshin."

"Simply amazing, to have learned Minato's signature move before breakfast, you are truly a prodigy, I think I know who kunoichi of the year is."

"Hokage-sama did you forget why I brought you here?" Cortana asked trying to remind Sarutobi of Kushina's problem.

"Oh right, Kushina come with me." He put his around Kushina's shoulders and led her in side.

"You guys notice we got left behind, again?" John inquired.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: class room 104

Date: unchanged

Kushina was able to get a temporary ID so she could attend class that day, but she would have to go see Sarutobi after she went to get clothes. While she and Sarutobi worked on that Hinata, Cortana, and John went into their classroom.

As soon as they sat down Sasuke turned to them and asked, "Where's dobe, it thought you guy's were hanging out now?"

"She's with the Hokage and will be here in a moment." John replied

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and thought, "Did he just say 'she.' Nah, I must have just misheard.

Kushina walked in at that moment muttering something about troublesome old men, she looked up to see where everyone was seated and went up next to them and said, "Hey guys, looks like after we get me some clothes I got to head over to see the Hokage."

"Hey, Naruto, why are you in a younger sexy jutsu form?" Sasuke asked, curious because of what John had said earlier.

"This isn't my sexy jutsu, or any jutsu for that matter, and my name isn't Naruto anymore it is Kushina, after my mom." Kushina said

Cortana saw that he was about to hit Kushina so she used Shunshin to keep him sat down and whispered in his ear, "It's not nice to hit a lady." And she hit him in the head.

Despite his Uchiha pride he did let a small look of surprise flash across his face before he said, "Tch, what ever," and he turned back to sulking.

"Your just mad that you didn't figure out that what I was before was a genjutsu." Kushina said, and then stuck out her tongue.

"Tch, dobe." Was Sasuke's only reply.

By this time almost everyone was there most every one was staring at Kushina and thinking the same thing, "Why is Naruto in his sexy jutsu form?"

"Iruka appeared in puff of smoke and said, "Good morning class, Kushina come down here and explain what happened."

Kushina walked down and went through the story; she did leave out the part about how her new father almost killed her. Most everyone was just stunned. Sakura and Ino thought the same thing

Iruka then said, "While you're up here, you might as well go first."

Kushina preformed the Kage Bunshin flawlessly, except she only made one" most everyone was impressed, Sakura was highly pissed off, because she was seeing her, "Kunoichi of the year" title flying out the window, and by the person who used to be the dead last shinobi.

Iruka said, "That was very good Kushina, just remember, Kage or not, that you have to make at least two more Bunshins tomorrow."

The rest of the people in class did well, Iruka saying the same thing to John as he did to Kushina. Then it came to Cortana, the last person to go, deciding that she wanted to show off, and that it had even impressed the Hokage, she used Shunshin to get to the front of the class, most people were impressed by her speed but only thought it was just like most chunin or jounin, fast though she was they just thought that she was like that fuzzy brows kid last year, to fast to see so it seems instantaneous, but that was all. Sasuke, who because of his bloodline has better eyes, even when it isn't activated, and Iruka noticed that her movement had been instantaneous, highly impressed, Iruka decided to ask the Hokage later about her. Angered, she performed the Bunshin jutsu and created 100 clones. That finally got her some recognition, but not the good kind.

"What!!! How dare you try to show off to steal my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched, temporarily deafening the eight students around her.

"I wasn't trying to 'steal your Sasuke-kun' I've already got some one, so you need to shut the hell up and stop bothering people. You Fan-girl." Cortana spat out.

"I bet you like that freak in that weird armor, but I guess it's good for freaks to stay together." Sakura shrieked

That was a mistake, when she insulted John he didn't care but when she insulted Cortana, hell broke loose, mustering speed close to the Shunshin John was about to back hand Sakura for insulting Cortana, when Cortana stopped him and said, "It's not right for guys to hit girls." Then she back handed Sakura herself and said, "Ah that felt good."

Iruka spoke up and said, "No fighting in the class room. John, Cortana you have detention today, Sakura you have detention to day and tomorrow for provoking an attack, that's a stupid thing to do for a ninja. Well I suppose that this concludes today's class, Cortana, John, Sakura stay where you are."

Cortana said, "Hinata pick up the tag that I left on the ground outside so that as soon as we're done with our detention we can meet up.

Once everyone was gone Iruka said you will be doing lines, I want you to right 'I will not fight my comrades.' two hundred times each."

John just made a clone and each did 100 so he got done in about ten minutes to get done, Cortana got done about the same time, so she said, "Good, now come here." John did as he was told and Cortana grabbed onto him and held him in a close hug then she said "Bye." to Iruka they vanished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Shinobi Wares, Konoha branch

Date unchanged

Cortana and John flickered into existence next to Hinata and released their hug, Cortana a little more reluctantly than John.

"Hey I was just going to say I'm out and I'm going home to study the scrolls Hiashi gave me. See ya." John said heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

That made it a girl's day out, well that is if you count Kushina. Kushina tried to get away, multiple times, but the other girls just kept catching her and dragging her back. She whined, "Common I want to go train. This is boring."

"No, Father said that we need to get you some new clothes so we are going to get you at least 10 outfits." Hinata answered.

Kushina groaned and looked around; she found a black tight t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She grabbed a special roll of orange bandage, because she was not going to go without her favorite color, for her kunai pouch, she tried it on, the other girls approved so Kushina grabbed nine copies of what she was wearing and bought them all. She sighed and said, "Finally now that that's done I need to go to see the old man about my new ID."

"Not so Fast Kushina, we still need to get you some underwear." The two other girls said while they looked like they were a little two happy making Kushina try on all these clothes. A very frightened Kushina and thirty minutes later, they left the store with all the clothes she got.

Kushina said, "Man I still need to go get my new ID and home is in the opposite direction, troublesome."

When she said that the other two got the hint and left to go back home with all the clothes in tow, Hinata to watch some TV and Cortana to finish reading every scroll in Kushina's library.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hokage's office

Date: June 3, 12 A.K. afternoon

John had decided half way to the Hyuuga compound that he wanted to get some supplies from his ship for the up coming exam, so he went to the Hokage tower. He ran into Kushina outside the doors to his office, with her in her new outfit, he complimented her and she growled, "I would have preferred just using my old clothes."

"Now Kushina your old clothes were bright orange, you would show up like a sore thumb, I'm just happy I wasn't the one that had to make you change your dressing habits." Sarutobi said, with a smile on his face. He startled Kushina a bit, but he failed to get John so Sarutobi made a mental note to try harder. After Kushina calmed a bit he asked, "I know what I need to do for you Kushina, so that leaves you John, what can I do for you?'

"I need to get some of m supplies from my ship so if you'd open the storage after you're done with Kushina, so I can get them out." John replied.

Kushina and Sarutobi went to another room and came back a moment later Kushina with ID in hand. Sarutobi got his keys from his drawer and walked out saying, "Come on, and follow me." John and Kushina walked out of the room and followed Sarutobi to the storage area. Even though Kushina had already seen the craft before she was still amazed by it, she just kept looking at stuff while John got the required supplies, just a 9 mm hand gun, assault rifle, and a particle sniper rifle, and extra rounds for each, backup batteries for the particle sniper rifle.

John said, "I got everything that I need, Kushina lets get out of here and back home, I think we'll be having Korean BBQ, so let's get back fast."

Kushina agreed and so Sarutobi waved them off as he locked the storage room. Everyone was asking John about the weapons, luckily he got home before he decided to give anyone a live demonstration.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hyuuga dinning room

Date: June 3, 12 A.K. Evening

He stashed his weapons into his room and walked back out to dinner. It was a normal dinner, minus Kushina who kept asking for ramen. Hinata had seen the weapons that John had brought in and asked, "John, what were those strange weapons that you got?"

John replied, "I have a 9mm hand gun, an assault rifle, and a Particle Sniper rifle. The last one is an Alien artifact, I got it from a dead jackal it fires a concentrated beam of particles that can penetrate just about anything, the first two are of human design and fire a slug of metal faster than the speed of sound, the hand gun gives me accuracy over volume of fire and the assault rifle gives me volume of fire over accuracy. All three are very useful, and because I was train with them instead of shuriken or kunai I was going to use the handgun to qualify for the projectile accuracy part of it. Well that's all for tonight, I need to get a lot of training done tomorrow morning, so Good night."

With that John got up from the table and went to bed, Kushina decided to as well. And with nothing better to do Hinata and Cortana went to their respective beds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Before any of you decide to flame, I looked into it and the Shunshin no jutsu was never made out to be a bloodline trait, so in my story it's a jutsu that was passed on to Kushina, and Cortana just happened to read a different scroll that it was in. Being an AI Cortana is use to reading instructions once and then being able to perform them flawlessly, so it stands to reason that her ability to memorize anything she sees or reads would allow her to perform said action with little difficulty, and I wanted to give Cortana an edge for later in the story.


	8. chap 8: rough draft out of canon

Chapter 8: Exam Day

A/N: Wahoo, over 4000 hits. I forgot about the Hirashin no jutsu, for the purposes of this story I'll just say they are the same, Shunshin can only be used for where you can see and the tag is used to teleport where you can't see.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hyuuga compound

Date: June 4, 12 A.K. morning

Everyone had slept in, Hiashi thinking it would be good if they were well rested, unfortunately, Kushina did not have the same sentiments, and made this very clear.

Kushina screamed "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" and ran out of her room to get everyone else up. As she was heading to Johns room thought hit her, "Maybe I'll be able to see John's face while he's asleep," and snuck into her room. She reached his bed, he was sleeping with the covers over his head, and pulled back the blanket, and looked defeated; he had slept with his helmet on. Kushina thought, "Gah," and threw up her hands in defeat. She decided to get a little prank out of it though, climbing onto the bed and sitting behind his pillow she started to hit his head like a bongo.

"Ow, ow, ow!" John said to the beat. He said, "Kushina don't do that, it's annoying."

Kushina responded, "I know; that's why I did it. Now that you're up get your armor on and grab some toast. We need to go!" She did about the same for Cortana, minus the bongo playing; she had already woken up Hinata.

Everyone grabbed a quick breakfast before running out the door. With Kushina yelling back, "Next time you see me I'll be a genin!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Konoha ninja academy

Date: unchanged

Kushina, John, Cortana, and Hinata got there just before Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru looked like he could care less that he was there, and Choji looked like he wished he could be eating some BBQ.

"All right kids the first part of the exam is about taijutsu and accuracy, this will be taken at the same time. Each of you will be protecting three targets when all of your targets have been destroyed you will stop attacking others and come to me or Mizuki for your score, this will be for 33 percent of your grade." Iruka explained when everyone got there.

"Yatta, this is going to be easy!" Kushina shouted then added quieter, "Maybe I'll get to take Sasuke-teme's out first. Heh heh."

Everyone else was just as enthused, just not as vocal, except Sasuke, he just walked out the door to the sparing area.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Sparring arena, Konoha Academy

Date unchanged

After everyone made it into the large circle that had been laid in the field Iruka said, "Each of your targets are set up on a box somewhere out side this circle, you must protect your plates while destroying everyone else's, the person the highest over all hits and blocks will get the maximum points. There are only two rules: no killing, and stay within the circle." He jumped out of the ring and yelled, "Begin!"

John started out by finding his set of targets and threw a bubble shield at it protecting them. Then he pulled out his handgun and started to take out targets, being careful not to hit anyone.

Kushina and Hinata just started to take out as many other kids as they could, eventually only eleven people still stood, two of which where just blocking their targets to everyone but Sasuke, so he could get more points. The others were focusing on offense more than defense now; Cortana had used an earth jutsu to protect Kushina's, Hinata's and her own targets.

Sasuke had finally gotten both Ino and Sakura's targets, mostly so they would shut the hell up, Shikamaru had quit after it had become "troublesome" and Choji quit because he ran out of chips. John had been using his 9mm to great effect, Shino and Kiba had only one target left each and Sasuke was the only one that still had all three of his targets, Cortana's earth walls having been melted by Sasuke and Choji had used his multi-size jutsu to get his arm long enough to reach through John's shield to get one target before being pushed back.

Getting the last of Shino and Kiba's targets John shouted, "Guy's we need to focus on Sasuke now!" and aimed his gun at the targets. Sasuke saw this and ran to John and knocked his gun out of his hand. John was quick though and pulled out his last grenade and tossed it at Sasuke's targets.

Sasuke saw this and said, "What are you doing, trying to prolong this fight?" thinking that what John had just tossed was another bubble shield.

John just smirked, though no one could see it, and said "Boom." Right before the grenade exploded causing a small crater where Sasuke's targets had been.

Pissed-off Sasuke threw several kunai at John, thinking, "I might not beat him in this match, but maybe I can at least put a hole in his oh so precious armor."

John didn't even try to move, he didn't need to the shield blocked all of the kunai that were thrown at him. He said, "You'll have to do better than that to harm me Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke, being very pissed-off now just said, "Tch, whatever," and walked away to Iruka to get his score.

Now that it was just the friends left they all raised their hand and said, "I quit." At the same time, having the same score, they all got 33.33 points for the first part of the exam.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Konoha academy class room

Date: June 4, 12 AK mid morning

After leading everyone back into the class Mizuki said, "This next part will test your ninjutsu, seeing as how young all of you are you are only required to do a Kawarimi jutsu, but you can do any Jutsu you feel competent in. We'll be going first so You're up Yamanaka."

Ino went down and did a simple Kawarimi and sat back down, most everyone did, even Kushina and John, it was just easier that way. Sasuke and Cortana were the only people that didn't. Sasuke did a Goukakyuu, causing all of his fangirls to swoon. Not to be out done, which is the reason she did something other than Kawarimi, Cortana pulled out a bunch of seals for the Shunshin and did some hand seals causing all of the seals to fly out and attach themselves all over the room, then she preformed said jutsu stopping for only a second so people would be able to see that she moved, removing the seal when she arrived at it then proceeding to the next, she landed in the middle of the room to great applause from everyone except Sasuke and his fangirls.

After everyone else went Mizuki said, "This next part will be for Genjutsu you will be performing in the next room, because it is easier to perform a genjutsu on fewer people, a simple Henge or Bunshin will be enough to pass. Aburame you're up first."

I went like this for a little while Cortana was the first of the group to go. She walked back in with a headband tied around her waist. And sat down, the same with Hinata but hers was tied around her neck. Then it was John's turn.

He walked into the room where Mizuki and Iruka were sitting and performed the required hand seals shouted, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" and poof there were three Johns were standing where there was once only one.

Iruka said, "John you need to perform a genjutsu that is a ninjutsu."

John replied, "But, this is just like the Bunshin just better."

Mizuki said, "I'm sorry john it's about causing us to see something that isn't there, because those are Kage Bunshins they are actually there, so you need to perform a genjutsu, not the ninjutsu equivalent."

John getting both angry and sad whispered, "But I don't know any genjutsu."

Iruka said, with obvious pain in his voice, "Then I'm sorry John I can't allow you to get any points in this stage, and there for you fail."

John slunk his head in defeat sighed and walked out the door and back to his friends. When they saw that he had failed, Cortana actually almost cried, and Hinata looked sad too, but Kushina said, "Cheer up, I failed it twice already, it's not the end of the world you just have to wait for December to try Again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Kushina, I just need to try harder to pass next time. Now you go in there and try your hardest and pass Kushina" John said feeling happier.

A few moments later Kushina walked back in wailing about how it was so unfair and that she should have passed this time.

"Calm down, Kushina, it's like you said, it's not the end of the world we just need to try harder next time." John said trying to quite down the crying blond, to no avail.

She practically screamed, "This was only the first time you failed, you only get three chances and then your out, you can't try again, and this was my third try!"

Then Mizuki came in and said, "I would like to see John, Cortana and Kushina please."

"What's up Sensei, I know why John and Kushina are out here. It's because they failed right? So, why am I out here?" Cortana inquired

"Because I know of a way that they can pass and I want you to help them. You have to go to the Hokage tower and steal a scroll, the scroll of sealing, then you two need to learn a jutsu from it. You can go to the woods to practice it so no one finds you. If they do find you you'll fail, got that."

All three of them replied, "Sir, yes sir." And walked back to the class room, Kushina had visibly cheered, John would have too if it weren't for his armor.

"Why did Mizuki-sensei want to talk to you three?" Hinata asked.

Cortana replied, "He told us of a way that Kushina and John could still pass, but it sounds fishy, why would learning a single jutsu from a scroll in the Hokage's office allow a person to pass. Oh well, I suppose instead of stealing the Hokage's scroll of sealing we could just use Kushina's, it was the one I learned Shunshin out of, I think her father wrote it and gave a copy to Sarutobi-sama."

John added "I think that Mizuki-sensei will try to take the scroll from us when we bring it to the forest, so it would probably be best to set a trap. Normally I'd snipe his ass, but we can't be sure that he isn't telling the truth, and I want to get recorded evidence that he did something illegal so we can get him arrested."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Forest outside Konoha

Date: June 4, 12 AK night

"All traps in place, camera in working order and ready to film. Operation: Chunin Takedown is a go." Hinata said through the radio that John had given to her.

Instead of every one using the radios they already had John had insisted on using some secure ones he had on the ship, and after a quick trip to the Hokage and his ship he had the radios in hand.

John whispered into his radio, "Rodger that. We are in position as well, movement detector shows enemy at 14.37 meters due east and closing." at 5 meters John triggered a bubble shield that protected all three of them from the barrage of shuriken and kunai that flew out of the foliage in the hostel's direction.

Stepping out of the brush, Mizuki said with an evil grin, "I'll take that scroll from you now."

"Kushina stepped forward and shouted right back, "Like hell you will, my father wrote that and left to me as part of my inheritance!"

"Ha, you the Yondaime's daughter, who told you that load of bull? No you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You were the one that attacked Konoha 12 years ago, and now you'll pay for your crimes." Mizuki ranted.

"Dumbass, I'm not the fox just the vessel." Kushina retorted.

"You knew about the fox!?!" yelled a shocked Mizuki.

Kushina responded "It's kind of hard not to notice her when she won't shut the hell up. And you might as well give up, we have a distinct advantage." Then she added with malice laced into her voice, "You won't make it out of here alive if you proceed to try to kill me or any one of my friends."

Mizuki said with obvious amusement, "What could you do? You're just a dropout; you stand no chance against a chunin, even if all three of you came at me at once. All three of you are demons, I'm going to take that scroll and kill you then I'll be a hero. Muhahahaha."

John pulled out his handgun and took a shot at the distracted Mizuki, but missed because Mizuki saw him move just in time. John cursed, "Damn!" and put his gun away and said, "Guess I'll have to do this the old-fashion way. And ran up to Mizuki and punched with his inhuman strength, but yet again Mizuki dodged. After climbing out of the crater that his punched caused John said, "Pretty good at running away aren't you?" and rushed Mizuki again. Mizuki kept dodging the attacks; he was eventually maneuvered into a large area covered in Shunshin tags. John barked through the intercom system, "Cortana, now!"

A kunai flew from the side at Mizuki, and then from the other side, and before long they were coming from every direction, Mizuki dodging most but still getting hit every so often. Luckily the Shunshin, when used with tags, takes very little Chakra when compared to other movement jutsu, so Cortana wasn't getting too tired.

"Enough of this." Mizuki growled and pulled out a large shuriken from his back, focused a little as if in thought then threw the shuriken to the left; unfortunately Cortana had used an algorithm to denote where she was going to pop up next and Mizuki had figured out the algorithm.

Time seemed to slow down as that shuriken moved towards Cortana, and she only had enough time to move to the side a little to dodge a killing blow, but not by much. Injured Cortana fell to the forest floor bleeding. When John saw this, his chakra started to leak out in great quantities and he started to transform, slowly it seemed as though his armor was melting and his body was becoming more like a bird of prey as his arms gained feathers and his head elongated and his upper lip curved into what a beak would look like. He said, "**Die, you pitiful scum!**" and flew at Mizuki with great speed. He hit Mizuki with a taloned hand shredding Mizuki's chunin vest and causing him to fly up into the sky. John wasn't done yet and flew up after him; he punched Mizuki in the back at the apogee of Mizuki's flight sending him miles away. John followed him and once they were a few miles away John did a flying kick downwards onto Mizuki causing them both to fly downwards. When Mizuki hit the ground he caused a crater three miles wide and one mile deep, causing a massive explosion and shaking the ground for many miles around.

Now sure that what had once been Mizuki John flew back to Cortana as fast as he could, and as he saw her dieing he slowly transformed back into his old self, and for once in his life he cried, deep and sorrow full. Kushina said, "Step back john, Kyuubi says that if I pump some of her chakra into Cortana she should heal and survive." Reluctantly John did as he was told and allowed Kushina to pump chakra into Cortana, and she started to heal, first the more serious wounds then slowly even the scratches and bruises were healed.

John just ran up to Cortana and held her in his arms happy that she was alive and that the man who had almost killed her was dead. Cortana said in a tired voice, "What happened to Mizuki, did we knock him out?"

"Um, in a manner of speaking, Cortana. After he harmed you John just flipped out and transformed into, for lack of a better word, a demon and killed Mizuki and there is now a very large crater out to the west with what used to be Mizuki in the center." Hinata said, having just come out of the shadows.

"Yeah, but Cortana listen to this I turned into a Tengu, just like my code name, do you think that Yoko is the Kyuubi, her code name was Kitsune and she did disappear while in slipspace so it's possible."

"Kyuubi is saying that she is from your universe, and is a Spartan, whatever that is, and your subordinate." Kushina said. "Oh, she added that it took you long enough to finder her, 'you lazy ass.'" Kushina added.

"Yeah that's defiantly Yoko; she's the only one that would ever tease John like that. Just a sec, I'll see if I can let her out" Cortana said.

Kushina yelled, "What? You can't do that my father gave his life to seal her in my navel and I don't want you to make his sacrifice useless!"

"No, he had to seal himself into your navel as well, I saw the theory and seal he used in one of the scrolls he gave you. If I release Yoko, I will also release your father. I only just now offered because I thought that it was an actual demon in your stomach, I guess there's no such thing." Cortana replied coolly. She walked over to Kushina and lifted her shirt to reveal the seal on her stomach Cortana did some hand seals and placed her hand on Kushina's stomach slowly erasing the seal until it was gone. Then there was a flash of light and there stood a woman who looked to be about 24 and a man that looked to be about 36 and had gold colored hair like Kushina.

The woman had the same armor on that Chief did but she wasn't wearing her helmet, she had long red hair and a foxy grin, she said, "Finally you wouldn't believe who boring it is in that seal."

The man replied, "Well Yoko, at least you could talk to my daughter and see the outside world. All I could do is listen to you tease and argue with Kushina."

The woman, who we now know to be Yoko, looked at john and squealed like a little girl and said, "John, you're so cute as a twelve-year-old again."

All John did was growl a little, Kushina and Hinata looked bewildered, and Cortana looked incredibly happy to see another Spartan. Cortana said, "Hey Yoko how have you been doing, well other than the whole being sealed into a child's navel."

Yoko replied, "I was doing good when I first got here, I found a village and a man who took me in and started to teach me shinobi arts. About a year later a snake bastard wearing a Konoha head band came through and killed the nice old man, and everyone else in the village save for me, and just walked off. I became enraged I mean superbly pissed off, and as you now know when someone from our universe gets enraged here we turn into our code demons, me a Kitsune and you a Tengu. Well after I transformed my rage was directed at the only place that I could think he would be, Konoha. And we all know what happened back then so I'd rather not have to talk about it."

Minato said after her, "that explosion you caused, John, will no doubt have attracted some ANBU to check it out. So, we should probably get over there to explain what happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: bottom of crater outside of Konoha.

Date: unchanged

"What the hell is that thing?" Said an ANBU while poking what was once Mizuki with a stick.

"I think it used to be a person, in which case you probably shouldn't be poking it," Said the ANBU next to him.

Minato Shunshin-ed into the center of the crater and said "Yo." Needless to say Both ANBU were very surprised to see the Fourth Hokage, who supposedly died sealing away the Kyuubi, standing there before them. Acting very much like his daughter he said, "What are you guy's staring at, it's like you've seen a ghost."

Finally the ANBU that had poked Mizuki said, "Yondaime is that really you? Did you cause this crater?"

"First yes it really is me, I was sealed into Kushina along with the Kyuubi, and, no, I didn't cause this crater, even I don't have that much power." Minato replied.

The other ANBU said, "Then who made it?"

John just made it up to them, while carrying Cortana, and was closely followed by Kushina and Hinata. John said, "I did, he harmed Cortana and it pissed me off, oh and don't worry she's fine now, just really tired from healing so quickly."

Yet again the two ANBU just stared in disbelief surprised that the little kid had so much power. Finally one of them spoke up and said, "We need to take you to the Sandaime immediately this is very big news." After the ANBU said this Yoko walked up behind John, and startled the ANBU. He asked, "Who are you? Are you related to John?"

Yoko replied, "My name is Yoko, and no I'm not related to John. He used to be my superior officer in our own universe, which is why we have similar armor."

The ANBU were rather curious as to how a twelve-year old could be the superior of an obviously powerful 26 year old woman and then they remembered where they were standing and shrugged, and said, "Alright you need to come with us as well."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hokage's office

Date: unchanged

When the Hokage opened his office door expecting to hear of another demon and/or invasion, but instead found that Namikaze Minato was resurrected, another person from John and Cortana's universe was discovered, and that Mizuki had betrayed Konoha. After taking in all the information Sarutobi said, "Well it looks like I'll be able to go back into retirement, and Kushina, John, I'll allow you to graduate with the rest of your class, not being able to perform genjutsu has obviously not affected your ability to fight. Yoko because you are obviously stronger than most ANBU teams I'll make you a Jounin, and because you already know john and Cortana you'll be the assistant instructor for their team. You may go."

Everyone left, the office and were heading out of the building when Minato said, "I think I'll treat you guy's to some ramen for a job well done. On to Ichiraku!"

Kushina shouted, "Yatta," and ran down the road with her father to the ramen stand.

Luckily Minato was moving to fast for most people to see so he didn't have to answer any awkward questions.

The owner of Ichiraku gaped for a moment then made as much ramen he and Ayame could, much to the delight to Minato and his daughter. No one talked while they were at the bar, the workers being too busy to talk and everyone else in aw of how much Minato ate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hyuuga compound

Date: June 4, 12 AK late night.

After dinner everyone went back to the Hyuuga compound to talk to Hiashi, who was surprised to see his best friend among the living but extremely happy none the less. He agreed to let Minato stay the night that night so they could catch up. The next day he was to unlock his own home and get custody of Kushina back. Hiashi and Minato went to the dinning room to talk over some tea while everyone else went to bed, except for Cortana who had gone to bed instead of going out to dinner with everyone else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, but at least it's a long one, over 7 pages, please review, it lets my writing get better and gives me incentive to get chapters out faster.


	9. the Exams

Chapter 8: Redux

Look, I know that some of you weren't happy with the happenings of last chapter so I'll make a second chapter 8. it will start after the exam though, everything being the same before were I start off at.

I don't own halo or Naruto.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Location: Hyuuga compound

Date: June 4, 12 A.K. afternoon

After leaving the academy the group had gone to Kushina's library to discuss what they should do.

"It's obvious that he's trying to trick us into giving him a very powerful scroll, so I say that we trick him and deliver him to Iruka-sensei, because then you two might be able to pass. We'll only have one chance to get this right, so we should go prepare the field of battle to give us as big of an advantage as possible." Cortana stated.

"Cortana don't you think that we should ask someone older to help. Mizuki is a chunin and we're just two genins an academy student and a drop-out, he might be two strong." Hinata replied

Kushina looked confused for a second, its how she looks when thinking, and said, "Hinata's right, I don't think we'll be able to defeat him by ourselves. We're just not strong enough."

Hinata blushed at Kushina's comment and thought, "She agreed. Yahoo, I think."

Cortana said, "That's very out of character for you Kushina, anyway I don't think we'll be at any shortage of strength John show them a basic punch on that rock."

John walked over to the rock she was pointing at, though it was more like a boulder, and did one small punch to it. Kushina and Hinata were surprised to say the least when the large rock crumbled into gravel.

John said, "That, my friends, is why we have no lack of strength."

Cortana said to the two awed kunoichi, "Now that the demonstration is over. Here's what we're going to do…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Forest training ground, just outside Konoha.

Date: June 4, 12 A.K. night.

"Spartan ready."

"Blue one ready"

"Foxy ready."

"White eyes ready. Remember, Foxy, you have to act helpless. I'll stay hidden and supply long range back up, and incase we need it I have a summoning scroll for Dad ready, thanks for that Blue one," Hinata said.

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me White eyes." Kushina replied.

"Hostile coming in at 6 o' clock," John shouted over the radios they were using while spinning around and throwing a bubble shield down. The shield blocked a storm of shuriken and kunai.

"Mizuki came out of the shadows and said, "You have good reflexes demon."

"What the hell makes you say that I'm a demon?" John shouted at Mizuki.

"You have too much Chakra to be human, just like those other two demons." Mizuki spat.

John deadpanned, "Well I would expect us three to have abnormal qualities, Cortana and I are from a different universe and Kushina is the Yondaime's daughter. So it would make sense for her to have a lot of chakra, and I'm not sure as to why Cortana and I do, aside form me being mechanically and genetically altered and Cortana being an A.I. turned human."

"Don't try to trick me demon, The Yondaime's daughter died during birth, the Kyuubi is just trying to trick me." Mizuki ranted.

"Uh, I'm not the Kyuubi, she's just sealed inside me," Kushina said.

"Enough of these lies. You will die, I will get that scroll, and I'll be seen as a hero!" Mizuki shouted before charging at Kushina, only to have Hinata jump in the way at the last moment to block the attack.

Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't fast enough and got hit instead of parrying the attack. Looking at Mizuki with killing intent laced into her gaze Hinata said, "I won't allow you to harm Kushina-chan," before falling backwards, passed out from the pain, with a large hole in her shoulder and her bleeding out.

Kushina caught Hinata and placed her on the ground. Kushina, being who she was, thought that Hinata had been killed. Kushina's eyes changed from the sky blue that the usually were to a deep crimson red with a slit for a pupil. Her nails became long and sharp her she gained fangs and her whisker marks grew more exaggerated. Over all she became more feral. She growled, "**May God have mercy on you, for I will not."** Kushina put her hands in the Kage Bunshin seal and suddenly the entire forest was full of her clones. All of them were giving off Kyuubi's killing intent, with little refinement. Mizuki was frozen in place from it all; it was as if he could feel his soul slipping out before she had done anything.

While all this was happening and Mizuki was distracted John went to the passed out kunoichi and pulled out his med-kit. He used some bio-foam and placed it into her wound to keep it from bleeding and placed a bandage over it. After all of that had happened and giving a little time for the pain meds in the med pack to take effect John used some smelling salts to wake her up, just in time to see the demise of the one who hurt her.

Kushina let out a primal roar and all of her clones charged at the traitor. He screamed and wet him self before being assaulted. Kushina and her clones charged at him each one punching, kicking or stabbing him and dispelling to make room fore the next attack. After all of the attacks Mizuki was little more that a blob of paste on the forest floor. After that Hinata had woken up and calmed Kushina down.

The Hokage arrived with a fearful look on his face. By the time he got there Kushina had reverted to her normal form and shouted, "Oi, Jiji why are you here, I already took care of the traitor."

Sarutobi looked surprised for a moment and asked, "What traitor?"

Cortana spoke up at that and said, "Mizuki-sensei laid a trap to steal the scroll of sealing from either you or Kushina and tried to kill me, John, and Kushina, but with a quick movement John was able to block all of the shuriken and kunai that were thrown at us. After complementing John, and calling us demons, he tried to hit Kushina with a large shuriken before Hinata got into the way of a blow, this created a rather large wound making Hinata pass-out from pain. Kushina, being her usual 'jump-to-conclusions' self thought that Hinata died and tapped into a red chakra source and created 1000 Kage Bunshin, each one focusing a very powerful killing intent on Mizuki. After he wet himself Kushina had each one use an attack, after attacking it dispelled and the next one attacked. The mound of goo on the ground back there is all that's left of him."

Sarutobi calmed down a little after that seeing as how Kushina was back to normal, and hadn't tried to kill anyone after Mizuki. Sarutobi said, "That's quite a tale, but I believe you, I have been suspecting Mizuki would try something like this for a while. I suppose the appearance of John and Cortana sent him over the edge; you two do look, and are, rather abnormal."

Cortana grinned and said, "I take that as a compliment, it just means I'm better than normal," Sarutobi just sweat-dropped at that.

Sarutobi got a look at the wound that Mizuki had inflected onto Hinata and was impressed by the first aid skills that were shown. Because he didn't want Hinata to get a scar Sarutobi used a healing jutsu on the wound. It healed very quickly and required practically no chakra; the Bio-foam helping speed up the process.

John cleared his throat and said, "Sarutobi-sama I was wondering why he was so adamant about Kushina being a demon. I can under stand Cortana and myself, but why did he think that that she was, and why did he say he'd be a hero for killing a small girl."

Kushina said, "I can answer that." When she said that Sarutobi blanched. She continued obliviously, "I think I can tell you guy's seeing as how were siblings now, and she is pressing me to tell you, John and Cortana. I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed into me; she isn't actually as mean as you'd expect a demon to be. She has a lot of chakra that I tap into subconsciously when ever I am enraged. She heals me when ever I get hurt and she has actually helped me keep sane. Oh, and Jiji I know about her because she won't shut up. She also says to tell you her real name is Yoko 113."

Cortana's eyes widened drastically and Johns jaw would have hit the ground had his helmet not held it in. John stuttered, "Y-Y-Yoko!?!"

Kushina, and everyone else, just stared. Kushina asked John, "Do you know her, was she from your universe?"

Cortana replied, "Yes, she was listed M.I.A. about 13 years ago, everyone thought her to be dead. She was listed when she went into slipspace and never came out; I never thought that what happened to us could have happened to anyone else."

Kushina relayed, "Yoko wants me to tell you that the reason she attacked Konoha was because a snake bastard attacked the village she was staying in, and killed the old man that was teaching her how to be a ninja. The only thing she new about him was that he was a Konoha shinobi. She says she activated her hologram system to the Kyuubi and attacked. You guy's pretty much know everything else, except that Yondaime is actually the seal, instead of being sealed into the stomach of Shinigami his soul was used for the seal. So theoretically if I were to release the seal Yoko and Dad would come back to the physical world." She then added, "I don't know if she's telling the truth, but she seems like she is."

Cortana was the next to speak up. She said, "Ask her which planet she grew up on, if she is Yoko she will answer correctly."

Kushina said, "She say's that she grew up on the planet Reach, and that her rank, just incase you still don't believe her, was Chief."

John said, "I don't believe it I found another human from my universe, I thought I was the last one."

Sarutobi finally came out of his daze and said, "I don't think that we would be able to extract them even if we wanted to though it would probably kill you Kushina and that wouldn't be worth it."

Cortana chimed in, "I think I might be able to, I remember reading something about a safety release in the seal, I think I might just be able to release them both and give them a physical body, though it will take a lot of chakra."

Sarutobi asked, "I'll help you, it would probably be best is I did. How long do you think it will take?"

Cortana replied, "Well, because I already have the scroll I need, it shouldn't take long. If you and John funnel chakra into me to perform the unsealing I should have enough chakra to perform it."

Sarutobi and John nodded in agreement. Cortana said, "All right, Kushina I need you to lift up your shirt," and opened up the scroll of sealing. She had a look of concentration for a moment and then pulled out a bottle of ink and a brush. Cortana wrote a complex diagram over top of the existing seal on Kushina's abdomen. Cortana said to Sarutobi and John, "I'm done with the prep; I'll need you to funnel as much chakra into me as you can for the next step."

John and Sarutobi placed their hands onto Cortana's back and started pushing chakra into her. As they were doing this Cortana ran through a long series of hand seals, when she finished she shouted, "Hakke no Fuuin Shiki kaiin! Shishou Fuuin Kaiin! Shiki Fuujin Kaiin!" when the echo of her words faded Kushina was enveloped in smoke as the chakra was being forcibly pulled out of Cortana, and therefore John and Sarutobi as well. The entire group was panting very hard, with Cortana almost collapsed. When the smoke cleared on Kushina's right was a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a basic shinobi gear with a long whit trench coat with flames licking the bottom. On her left was a woman with long fiery red hair and wearing red armor that was similar to John's.

The woman, who looked to be about 25, said, "What's up John, And Cortana it's good to see you again, though I must say you are rather more opaque than last time I saw you."

The man said, "It's good to see you again Sarutobi-san, and Kushina, my daughter, I am so sorry for what I put you through, please don't hate me for it, but it was the only way to save the village, and what kind of leader would I be if I used some one else's child.

Sarutobi was elated and Kushina was just shocked to see her father, who she thought to be dead. There were just good feelings all around.

Sarutobi then said, "Well it looks like I'll be able to retire again, and seeing as how you four worked together to defeat a Chunin and a traitor I override the previous score and allow both Uzumaki Kushina and John to pass the genin exams and you will be placed on a team tomorrow. Know seeing as how it's late and I'm sure you want to be well rested for your placement we shall head back. I will alert Hiashi of his two new guests and then be off for the night, see you tomorrow Minato-san."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hyuuga Compound

Date: June 4, 12 A.K. very late night.

Hiashi was incensed to say the least, he only knew where 1 of his five children was, and it was already past midnight. He was just about to go out to look for them, think that they were just at Ichiraku celebrating, when a person knocked on the door. Hiashi opened it to see Sarutobi, his four children, a woman in armor similar to John's, and… Minato!

That was the only time anyone had ever seen Hiashi faint. After he woke up he said, "Is that really you Minato, old friend?"

"Yes, it's me. It's great to see you Hiashi." Replied Minato

Sarutobi, said, "Well now, we need to get to business."

Hiashi replied, "Right, kids go to bed, now."

Reluctantly all of them went off to their respective rooms and into bed. All of them were exhausted from the ordeal and fell asleep almost as soon as they hit the covers.

Hiashi said, "Now that all the underage people are away how about we discus this over some sake?"

Minato replied, "That sounds great, and boy are you in for a story."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ending A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough, I'm going to try to get out a chapter a week.

I will let you vote, if you like this one better than the last then I'll delete the previous chap. 8 and make this one official to the story line, but if you like the previous better, then this will be a "filler" and will be outside of continuity.

And as always please review, it lets me write better and gives me a reason to write more.


	10. late night discussions

**Chapter 9: late night discussions**

Ano, I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I got some serious writers block. Part of it is I can't decide on who I want on the teams, if anybody has any suggestions I would like to hear them.

**Sym:** thanks for the compliments, but if you complement some one's grammar it would be best if you used proper grammar as well.

**Everyone:** yes I am planning to have a covenant or two shows up in the waves mission, and I want lee to go so it will be a double mission with team Gai.

Other than that please enjoy.

I own neither Halo nor Naruto.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Location: Hyuuga manor dining room

Date: June 4, 12 A.K. very late night.

After all of the children went to bed Hiashi led everyone that was left into his dining room and brought in some sake from the kitchen. He said, "This should hold us over, now let's hear that story Minato."

Minato replied, "Well you guy's pretty much now the whole story about the sealing so I think that Yoko should start with when she got here."

Yoko took a sip of sake and said, "All right I'll start when I first fell into this world. I fell into a mountain near a small town, the crash was much more violent than John's was and it subsequently destroyed my ship and my helmet took most of the force of impact from my body and consequently broke, that's why I don't have it now. I was lucky enough to be found by an elderly hermit who took me to his house near where I had crashed. He nursed me back to health, luckily because I'm a Spartan I have a crazy fast healing rate, and once I was recovered I told him how I got there. Fortunately, he believed me and decided to teach me the ninjutsu that he knew. I trained there for about a year and I was just starting to get over the depression over never being able to see my comrades again; when a pale man came to the village looking for the comet that had impacted there earlier, it was for something about an elixir of life. When the old man told the snake bastard that there was no comet he attacked and killed the old man, ranting about old hermits hogging the key to immortality. He proceeded to destroy everything in sight looking for a comet, but there was no comet, it was just my ship that had disintegrated on impact. When he couldn't find it in the cottage that we were in, I was hiding using the active camouflage; he went down into the town and started to kill anyone who said there wasn't a comet. He left after he ransacked the place and couldn't find a comet."

She continued, "When I looked down at the carnage I became enraged at how he could slaughter an entire town, men, women, and children. It just pissed me off; even after 12 years I still become angry about it. Anyway I had noticed the leaf symbol on his forehead protector, so I turned on my hologram generator to my call sign, a Kitsune, and I attacked. Now my generator is not normal, I am able to create solid holograms. This means that I am able to create something similar to a genjutsu only it can't be dispelled and it can inflict physical damage. Anyway, I attacked blindly destroying everything and killing everyone, until Minato-kun showed up and sealed me into his daughter."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow when Yoko added the –kun suffix to Minato's name. Yoko quickly explained, "He might not have been able to talk to Kushina, but we were able to converse, and after 12 years of being pretty much living together we know each other pretty well, that and he is kind of cute."

Minato blushed a little when she said that and said, "I am really glad that Cortana was intelligent enough to perform the unsealing method that would allow Kushina to live when we got out. I'm very angry with this village right now with how everyone attacked Kushina and were very abusive to her, thanks in no small part to the council for letting those that were caught get off with very little punishment. I have a feeling that Danzo is responsible, probably wanted to use her as a weapon, but thanks to you Sarutobi-san he wasn't able to, I think that pissed him off and did the whole 'if I can't have it then nobody can' thing. I'll be dealing with the council tomorrow, but for now I say we have some fun, it's been over 12 years since I last had some sake."

Hiashi then asked Minato, "What about your daughter, I would think that you would want to take her back as soon as possible?"

Minato replied, "I will, and I'll even take Cortana and John, that is if you want me to, because I'll be moving back into my large house, and I would like it to have more than just me, Yoko, and Kushina."

Hiashi said, "Alright I'll get onto the paperwork tomorrow after we deal with the council."

Minato raised a questioning eyebrow at Hiashi's comment when Hiashi elaborated, "You think I would let you have all of the fun, I've been want to do something like this for a while, and you coming back is a perfect excuse. Now we'll be able to get the council back under control, after you 'died' Danzo and a couple others passed quite a few laws to limit the power of the Hokage before Sarutobi-san was reinstated."

Sarutobi added, "I'll be helping as well, one of the main laws they passed caused me to have way too much paperwork, now I'll be able to get revenge. Mwahahaha!"

Hiashi, Minato, and Yoko sweat-dropped and thought the same thing, "He must really hate paperwork."

Minato spoke up, "Evil laughter aside, I think tomorrow will be a very good day for the village."

Everyone agreed to this and decided to go to bed for the night, Minato and Kushina getting there own rooms, man the Hyuuga manor is huge, and Sarutobi heading to his own home to rest and prepare for a fun day the next day.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Well this is the 9th chapter to my story, sorry if it isn't long enough, and again sorry foe the lack of updates.

On another note I was thinking of giving which ever team chief is on MJOLNIR armor, John wouldn't want his comrades to be without proficient protection.

Any way please vote for whom you want teams to be, and whether or not you want his team to have armor, Yoko will defiantly be an assistant instructor, and I want John and Cortana to be one the same team, same goes for Hinata and Kushina.

Please review and as always I hope you enjoyed reading


	11. the council and team selections

**Chapter 10: negotiations & team selections**

Sorry for the wait, I've had stuff that needed to get done.

The hits. THEY'RE OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!

Sorry couldn't help myself, been waiting to do that for a while.

Skywiseskychan: Thank you for the constructive criticism, but I'm going to continue with my current writing style, I'll try to keep in mind about the "light ! Chakra", and about the fighting skills test. They. Are. Ninja. They are supposed to be underhanded to defeat a more powerful opponent. As for the dimension/ space thing look at chapter 278, Kakashi uses a time/space jutsu and says "Him and the explosion… I sent them to another dimension." So words like that are used and understood in the naruniverse. And I am not going to rewrite an entire story; I'll just use a different style with my next one.

Everyone: thank you for all of your compliments and don't worry, I will keep this story going for a long while, it's hard for me to write a short story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.Oo.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Location: Hyuuga manor

Date: June 5, 12 A.K. morning

Minato and Hiashi were preparing to go have "aggressive negotiations" with the council about their treatment of the Hokage and Kushina.

A knock was heard at the door; Hiashi activated his Byakugan to see who it was and said, "It's just Sarutobi-sama," and opened the door.

Sarutobi walked in and said, "Sorry, I'll be unable to help you with the council infestation, but I have some more important things to prepare for, just give them a good whack for me."

Minato replied, "Sorry to hear that Sarutobi-san, I guess you'll just have to miss out on the fun."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Location: Council of elders Hall

Date: June 5 12 AK morning

All of the council members were talking about what happened the night before, the rumors were either wildly in accurate or scarily close to reality (fortunately most of those were ignored though). Many of the members wouldn't believe that Mizuki had betrayed leaf and blamed Kushina for all of it; they had yet to realize that she was the Yondaime's daughter. Suddenly a "thunk" was heard as a tri-pointed kunai landed in the front of the room.

Danzo said, "Is that…" but was unable to finish as his head lost connection with his shoulders.

Standing over the kunai holding Danzo's head in an outstretched hand Minato said to a shocked council, "I'm back, Bitches."

It was then that all hell broke loose, some were shocked that Minato was back and pleased that he had already cleared out the most corrupt person there, but those were few and far between. The majority of the council just thought it was an assassin using the Yondaime's image to confuse them. A few of the dumber ones called for the ANBU, who were under ROOT, fortunately for Minato he had taken care of them beforehand.  
Minato lectured, "Do you think that I was unable to see what was going on while I was dead, I know each and every sin each of you has committed and you will be punished for your transgressions against my family and friends. First you make laws that make my daughter a second class citizen then you create a huge amount of paperwork for Sarutobi to do so he can't take care of Kushina. You make me sick. And that is why before I take my position as Hokage back I'm going to do a little purging of the council. Then in a plume of smoke Hiashi appeared by Minato's side and said, "Let's get this over with." He charged a few of the council members and killed them with jyuuken strikes to the heart. After he killed those three he did a kaiten and caused everyone within a 10 ft. radius of him to fly away. Minato was busy taking out council member after council member.

Neither Minato nor Hiashi attacked the shinobi half of the council, because, with the exception of Danzo, they had all been opposed to most of the sanctions the other half passed. None of the ninja's were helping the civilian side either. Whether it was because they approved of what Minato and Hiashi were doing or because they knew those two could tear through them like tissue was anybody's guess.

After the purging was done a little under half the council was left, all of which were the clan heads of the shinobi clans, Minato said, "Thank you, those of you that are left, because you kept my daughter from dieing and provided for her when you could, I know that the stipend that she received was made up of donations you gave."

Chouza spoke up, "It was the least we could do, but none of knew that Naruto was actually your daughter, that little fact only came to our knowledge a few days ago."

Minato replied, "I know and that is why I am indebted and grateful to all of you. This is because you took care of an orphan who too many were a demon. Thank you for taking care of her."

Minato continued, "One a different note I would like to announce that since I am no longer incapacitated I'll take over as Hokage and let Sarutobi-Jiji have a good long retirement this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Location: Otogakure

Date: unchanged

Orochimaru's head whipped around in the direction of Konoha and said, "I feel a disturbance in The Force."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Location: Hyuuga dinning room

Date: unchanged

Kushina had woken up before everyone else, because she was very excited about team placements that were going to happen late that morning. She was busy eating a large breakfast that had been prepared for her and the others, Hiashi had gotten the cook up early to make sure that everyone had a nice large breakfast

Hinata walked in and said, "Good morning, Kushina-chan."

Kushina replied, "Good morning, Hinata-chan, aren't you excited about getting our teams today?"

Hinata said, "I am, but I'll only be happy if I'm on your team."

Yoko walked in to hear Hinata say that and said, "Well isn't that sweet." And ruffled the girl's hair like an older sister would.

After a few minutes Cortana and john walked in, john was wearing his usual armor and Cortana was wearing a tight black tank top and royal blue shorts with a kunai holster tied to her right hip.

John asked Hinata and Kushina, "You girl's ready for team assignments?"

They both nodded the affirmative, and Kushina shouted, "Then I'll be one step closer to being Hokage, Dattebayo!"

Everyone just sighed at her outburst. Yoko said, "Alright we need to head to the academy after you girls, and guy, finish breakfast; so hurry up, we don't want to be late.

Everyone ate a quiet and fast breakfast and got out of the door early to make sure that they were all on time, and Kushina practically dragged everyone out of the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Location: Konoha academy

Date: unchanged

At the entrance to the academy Yoko split off and said, "Sorry, I need to go meet up with some of the Jonin instructors."

The other four waved good-bye and went to their room. Sasuke was already there and said, "What are you doing here, dobe? Only those that passed are allowed to be here."

John was the one to reply, "Hey Bastard, she's not the only one here, anyway we were passed by the Hokage when we caught and punished a traitor, or did you not notice the leaf insignia on my shoulders and back, and Kushina's headband. You know for a genius you're pretty stupid."

Sasuke said, "Che, whatever." And went back to brooding and thinking about killing a certain man.

Kushina and the others just went to sit down in the back and chat until the class started.

The other students came in to the classroom in ones and twos until Sakura and Ino came running in yelling about who was going to sit next to Sasuke. Iruka came in and used his "Big-head no jutsu" to quite everyone down. Once everyone was quite he went into a long-winded speech about what it was to be a real ninja, the only ones who would remember it even later in the day were Cortana and Shikamaru, because they memorize everything they hear or see. After he was done he went into teams.

He started, "Team one will consist of…" everyone mostly ignored him unless their name came up, then he got to, "Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Kushina, John, Cortana and Hinata, you will have Sarutobi Sandaime as your Jonin instructor…"

He was unable to finish the sentence when Sasuke interrupted him, "Why does the dobe and his loser friends get a Hokage for an instructor. If anyone should I should, after all I am an Uchiha."

Iruka coughed and said, "Well, logically the lowest in the class has the most to improve therefore she needs the best teacher. Any way, because you have a four man team you will have an assistant instructor, her name is Yoko. Next team eight will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Team nine is already in existence so team ten will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Your Jonin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Last but not least Sasuke will have an apprenticeship to Hatake Kakashi."

He continued, "You all have an hour for lunch, see you." And he left the room.

Kushina was the first to ask, "Why do you think Oji-san is going to be our sensei, shouldn't he still have to be Hokage."

Hinata replied, "My guess is that your father took up being the Hokage, now that he's back. And Sarutobi-sensei wanted to make sure that we had the best teacher we could get and who better than 'The Professor.'"

Kushina struck a thinking pose and replied, "Yeah, that makes sense, now on to ramen, we have just enough time to eat at Ichiraku. Let's go!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Location: unchanged

Date: June 5 12 A.K. afternoon

All of the sensei's had come except for Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Yoko. Most had been waiting for their teams when the students got back, Kurenai and Asuma entered just after the last students got back, so that left the five of them to wait.

Yoko walked in and said, "What's up brats I'm here to bring you to Sarutobi-san. Hurry up let's go."

Everyone filed out of the classroom and Kushina ran up to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser, walked out the door, made a Kage Bunshin stood on it and placed it in the door so when it was opened it would fall on the next person to walk through. With her prank done she ran to catch up to her teammates.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Location: 5 miles outside Konoha

Date: unchanged

Sarutobi was standing at the 5 mile marker in a brown and gray Jinbei top and a wire mesh shirt underneath with shinobi pants and the standard sandals. When the group of genin and Yoko got to him he said, "We all know each other pretty well so we can skip the introductions and go ahead and get the test done with."

Kushina asked, "What test, I thought we already passed the one we needed to be shinobi?"

Sarutobi replied, "Yes you did but that was to weed out the worthless ones, however you were discriminated against by Mizuki, that's why you failed last time, anyway this is less of a test and more of an exercise, I will tie all of you together here and you need to make it to Ichiraku Ramen before 6 o' clock to pass, that's it, oh and if you do pass I'll buy you all dinner there." He tied them all together, and then he and Yoko ran back towards the village.

John said, "Well we obviously are supposed to work together to get there in time, but he forgot about my strength, just lean on me and I'll pick you up and we'll get there in an hour or less."

Though Cortana thought it might be a bad idea they all agreed that this was the fastest way, and so they complied. Hefting everyone on his back like a huge backpack he started jogging back to the village. After about forty-five minutes the reach the village gates and john stopped and said, "I'll let you down now we should walk in like we worked together to get back."

They agreed and got down to walk, after a little trouble they managed a healthy pace through the village and with Kushina leading the way they got to the stand in under a half-an-hour. To say that Sarutobi was stunned was an understatement.

Sarutobi said, "Wow, you just beat the village record for that test, it took the fastest before you about two-and-a-half hours, so congrats, it's a little early for dinner, but if you want I'll still buy you some ramen now." He was praying to what ever god that existed that they would say no, but Kushina had other plans.

She said, "What do you mean 'if' of course we want some now, it's ramen the most delicious substance on earth." And ordered a bowl. Seeing that they might as well get some free food everyone else stayed and had ramen. Kushina topped out at fifteen bowls and john had only ten.

Crying Sarutobi paid for the dinner, which cost him a small fortune, and said well that was a very good start for team work with your test, remember to meet at the entrance to training ground seven tomorrow at eight. Ja ne." and hopped onto the roof and jumped away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

end notes-

well that's it for chapter 10, I don't know how long it'll be before I can update next, hopefully soon, hope you like the teams, because they're not changing. The next chap will probably be the start of the Wave arc, so until then, Ja ne.


	12. Kekkai Genkai

Chapter 11: from team selections through wave.

First, lets all observe a moment of perverted giggling in memory of Jiraya.

I'm going to make this from the team selections to the beginning of wave.

The first fight won't be that different (Zabuza thinks himself equal to the Mizukage, who is younger than Sarutobi and is (according to Zabuza) therefore, stronger than Sarutobi.)

Thank you for your reviews; they are nourishment to my creativity.

Disclaimer: In Soviet Russia Naruto owns Masashi Kishimoto, sadly everywhere else Kishimoto owns Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Location: Hyuuga Manor

Date: June 5 12 A.K. evening

After the "exam" Kushina and the gang went to the Hyuuga manor to talk to Hiashi and relax.

When they walked in the door Hiashi was dressed in his formal robes, and looked ready to head out the door. When he saw them he said, "Good you're back, I thought you'd still be a few miles out, oh well, you need to come with me, Minato is about to reveal himself to the rest of the village. Kushina you need to change into the kimono that's in your closet. Everyone else, you don't need to worry about changing, only Kushina and I will be with Minato on up at the top of the Hokage tower, so only we need to be dressed-up." Hiashi then swept Kushina into her room and got some of the servants in there to help her put on the kimono.

After a few minutes Kushina came out in a navy blue kimono with an orange sash, Hiashi thought that it would be a treat, since she wasn't allowed to wear anything else that had orange in it, much to her dismay, and she had her hair out of her almost constant, since she found out she was a she, pigtails. The over all effect was that she looked a lot more regal, and less like the tomboy she is.

Once she was ready they all headed out to the Hokage tower, John, Cortana, and Hinata staying at the bottom with the anxious crowd, all they knew was that Sarutobi had chosen a successor, again. Hiashi and Kushina went up and headed for the Hokage's office, where Minato was waiting for them.

Minato said, "It's good that you're here Kushina, this should be very interesting, and I have a feeling that the crowd could get a little rowdy, seeing as how I'm supposed to be dead. Well it's almost time to start so let's head to the top of the tower; Sarutobi-san is waiting for us up there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oLocation: Hokage tower roof

date: unchanged

the three people walked up to the top where Sarutobi was already making a speech about the will of fire and how his replacement has enough for the entire village, he was leaving out the name so it would be a huge surprise to everyone. He finished his speech shortly after Minato, Hiashi, and Kushina arrived.

Walking up to the edge Minato shocked everyone; all of the ninjas performed a kai thinking it was a genjutsu. Minato said, "Yes, it is actually me, Namikaze Minato, and I am going to be taking my old position as Hokage, and now that I'm back and able to protect her I would like to reveal to you my daughter, Uzumaki Kushina."When he said this Kushina walked up, bowed, and just stood there quietly.

The crowd suddenly became very quiet; then there were shouts, "The demon has tricked us," and "Kill the demon for trying to fool the Hokage!"

To say that Minato was pissed would be like saying Orochimaru was only a little weird, a vast understatement. Minato threw a Hirashin kunai into the middle of the crowd and knocked out the first person who had spoken out picked him up and disappeared. When he reappeared he said, "Does anyone else want to have a tour of our interrogation department?" That, in combination of his use of Hirashin, shut up most everyone, there were still a few that thought he was an imposter, but weren't going to take there chances.

Because of the Hirashin use most of the people believed that he was the Yondaime Hokage, because it was said that only he could use it, well him and that strange blue girl. There were now cheers, and people asking for forgiveness for how they treated his daughter, and being the kind man that he was he forgave them, mostly because he understood how stupid people can be when very stressed and sad, luckily for them his daughter did as well.

Minato then said, "Well now that that's out of the way I am happy to say that I can now become the fourth Hokage again and give Sarutobi a well deserved break from paperwork."

After Minato said that the crowd went wild, because they would have their Yondaime Hokage back. A lot of people started to run back to their houses or businesses as the case may be and in no less than an hour there was a full blown festival going on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Location: main street Konoha

Date: unchanged

After running back to the house Hinata and Cortana changed into their kimonos to go out into the festival, John had refused to take off his armor so he waited with Kushina for the other girls to get ready to go. Once they had left they all left to go see play the games and eat the treats. John was busy trying his luck with the gold fish game whilst Cortana and Hinata were munching on some dango while Kushina was stuffing her face with food.  
Cortana looked at Kushina and said, "I can't believe that they gave you all that, those merchants must have felt remorse for what they had done to you before."

Kushina replied, "No, they just feel bad because I'm the Yondaime's daughter, it has nothing to do with how they felt in the past, if I had a different dad they wouldn't do any of this. I don't really care, though it does make attaining my dream a lot easier, I'm just taking advantage of everyone's guilt. I am wondering why I still have whisker marks I thought they were because of the Kyuubi, but now that she's gone and she wasn't actually the Kyuubi it makes me wonder why I ever had them. Maybe I'll ask Dad when we get back."

Hinata added, "I don't really care I think they make you look cute, I can just imagine a pair of cat ears and a tail." She giggled and obtained a blush after saying that.

Cortana chuckled, but for a different reason, she had been watching John. She haggled him, "What a Spartan super soldier can't catch a little fish," Eliciting a string of curses from John.

John replied, "Why don't you try little miss know-it-all."

Cortana took him up on that offer and went to try it. After a dozen or so tries and just as many curses Cortana gave up as well while stating loudly, "This game is rigged." Huffing and walking back to the other girls.

John walked over to them as well and grabbed an Onigiri from Kushina then grabbing a smoke bomb from a side pouch and throwing on the ground to envelop him in smoke, after the smoke dispersed the Onigiri was gone and John said, "That was good Onigiri."

Kushina growled in frustration saying, "Why won't you let me see your face, it's driving me crazy, you're as bad as Kakashi always hiding your …" she didn't get any further because a person ran by grabbing her in the process.

The other three shouted, "Kushina!" and started chasing after her with John pulling out a 9mm gun, he yelled out, "Halt, or I'll shoot" not really knowing what that meant the man just continued on, unfortunately he was running through a crowded area so John couldn't get a good shot, Kushina wasn't really helping with her thrashing around.

The man was able to make it to training ground seven before John Hinata and Cortana were able to catch up, and they were able to surround him, but unfortunately he had been able to knock out Kushina seeing this pissed off Hinata and she activated her Byakugan without thinking, quite unnerving the nameless kidnapper.

The kidnapper yelled out, "Why do you care what happens to the demon she's just trying to fool us with the fake Yondaime!"

Now with a clear shot John leveled his gun and fired the bullet traveling through the kidnappers arm causing him to drop Kushina and fall to the ground clutching at the wound. Hinata then used a jyuuken strike at his neck which caused him to drop paralyzed to the ground. Hinata spat, "Dumbass," and tied him up.

Cortana asked, "So what are we going to do with him, he doesn't really deserve to go to the hospital but if we don't he'll probably die from blood loss."

Hinata replied, "No we should bring him to the hospital, all that jyuuken did was paralyze him, he is still very much aware and awake, so he's in a lot of pain, then after he's treated he can go have some quality time with the interrogation department head, Ibiki I think his name was. I should probably wake Kushina up." Hinata then had her hands covered in a green healing chakra and placed them on Kushina's head.

Her eyes fluttering open Kushina looked at Hinata and flushed hoping she hadn't talked in her sleep.

After dragging the kidnapper to the hospital and telling the nurses what happened they went to inform Minato of what happened.

Minato yelled, "What!" once the story was relayed to him by John, and he rushed of to take the man to the interrogators for some "re-education."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

location: hokage warehouse

date: unchanged

After Minato checking and rechecking Kushina for any harm he finely let he go with John, Cortana, and Hinata.

John said, "well that event just made it all the more apparent to me that you three need to get a Mjolinr armor like Yoko and I have, Cortana you know the process better than I do so why don't you explain what to do.

Cortana answered, "Yes, well what we are going to do is step into the scanner on the ship and it will make a perfect 3D model of each of us then make the armor onto us using nanobots, don't worry about what those are it doesn't matter to you, anyway after that process is done it will be about time to be back home so tomorrow, barring missions, we will begin your training with projectile weapons. Now let us begin.

The process for each of them wasn't that long, each of the girls stepped into the chamber and got the body scan and then the armor seemingly built itself onto their bodies. Cortana had a blue armor with a black zero suit, Hinata went for a lavender armor with a light blue zero suit, and after talking Kushina out of "kill-me-orange" for the armor she went with a black armor with dark orange zero suit.

Once they were all done John got out a sealing scroll and put a multitude of weapons in it after he said, "I don't want to have to come back here for a while so I'm getting enough to last about a month of training." And with that he closed the ware house door and locked it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Location: Namikaze estates (next to the Hyuuga estates)

Date: June 5 12 AK late night

"Well, how do you like it guys your new home?" Minato said beaming a bright smile that was very close to what Kushina always did.

Yoko, John, Cortana, and Kushina yelled out, "It looks great!" while looking at the large three story manor.

Moving in was relatively painless, just moving a few items such as clothes and a few scrolls and other small items. They were able to get everything, using Kage Bunshin, moved in about an hour. Minato said you guys can go pick you rooms, you can choose any room but the master bedroom."

Kushina stayed after the other three had left to find a room and asked her father, "Hey dad, why do I have whisker marks?"

He replied, "It's a mark that shows that you are from the Uzumaki bloodline, you see the Uzumaki's have a Kekkai Genkai which gives the characteristics of an animal to the person who has it. Those whisker marks denote that you have mammalian characteristics that will manifest when you are in a life threatening situation this is different from when you are very angry, that transformation is only temporary and much more malicious, like a cornered animal; the most likely changes that will happen to you is that you grow a tail and your ears change into something more akin to the animal, like your mother had fox ears and a fox tail. Man, she was cute. Now while we are on the subject of Kekkai Genkai I will tell you about the one that I have, it is the main reason why I'm able to perform the Hirashin, I call it Kami no Mimi or 'Ear of God' because it allows me to hear everything in about a three mile radius, so that I knew exactly where everything was when I teleported, now you can control this so you don't have to worry about hearing anything you want I'm not quite sure how your bloodlines will mesh though it should be interesting to say the least. The way you activate the Kami no Mimi is by focusing chakra into your ears, though it won't activate immediately it will cause your hearing to increase some at first, and every time you do it the more you can put into your ears, until eventually you'll hit a point were you can't put anymore in, then you must force more into them this will cause them to activate this will require a lot of hard work for you to do, but once it is done you'll be able to detect anything around you no amount of stealth will be able to evade you. You will be the best tracker Konoha has ever seen, with animal like sense of smell along with Kami no Mimi.

Kushina was bursting with joy, Not only did she find out shy she had whisker marks, but also she had not one but two Kekkai Genkai. She yelled out "Yatta!!!"

After pulling his fingers from his ears Minato said, "All right now it's late and you need to get to sleep if you want to be able to do anything tomorrow so off to bed."

To her credit Kushina did as she was told and went off to find a bedroom that hadn't been taken yet, though there was no shortage of them. She immediately started working on triggering her fathers Kekkai Genkai and when ever she would run into anyone she would relate her father's story to them. She had difficulty but was able to sleep that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Location: training ground 7

Date: June 6, 12 A.K. morning

Walking up to the training ground Kushina and gang, Hinata was picked up at her house, saw Sasuke leaning against a tree near the entrance. Kushina decided not to put up with him and said, "Hey bastard, why are you here?"

Sasuke replied, "Kakashi-sensei told me to meet him here at 8 for a test. Why are you here dobe?"

Cortana spoke up, "Sarutobi-sensei, said to meet up here before we go get our first mission."

Walking up to the field Sarutobi said, "Right, I asked you here because since we are team seven this is our unit's training ground, I suppose Kakashi said to meet him here because he was in the previous team seven. Anyway Sasuke you can train with us while you wait for Kakashi, you said he said to meet here at 8 right?" a quick confirmation nod from Sasuke and Sarutobi continued, "Right, well you have about 2 and a half hours until he gets here so you might as well work out." Turning to team seven he said, "alright I asked you guy's here to do some light training and to assess your current skill level."

Sarutobi set up some targets and got them to use ranged weapons. Hinata and Kushina got close to perfect scores with throwing knives and shuriken, but because John and Cortana hadn't really ever practiced with throwing knives they used two 9mm that John had brought, luckily Cortana was able to do well with it, for john it was a no-brainer he got perfect scores. Seeing the guns got Sarutobi and Sasuke's interests. Sarutobi asked, "What was that weapon you used, I've never seen one before?"

Yoko replied for John, "It is a 9mm handgun; it causes a slug of metal to travel faster than the speed of sound. It doesn't matter that it isn't sharp, in fact the most effective rounds are hollow nose." While pulling out an extra clip she had nicked from John to show Sarutobi.

Sarutobi let out an appreciative and said, "That's a powerful weapon, any chance you could manufacture any more than you've got, if every Jounin or above had one of these we wouldn't have to worry about Many enemies."

Sasuke butted in, "Dobe make me one."

John replied, "Yes, Sarutobi, I can make a lot more and I have many other weapons you may be interested in, I have most of them with me in a sealing scroll. Sasuke you shouldn't insult some one when you want a favor."

Sasuke said, "Che, whatever, fight me and if I win make me a gun."

John snorted and said, "I don't fight, fighting implies the chance that I might lose," and punched Sasuke in the face, knocking him out.

Sarutobi said, "That was a little excessive, don't you think?"

Kushina said, "No, he's had that coming for a long time, maybe now he won't be quite so demanding or so damn smug."

Cortana added, "No, I think he's going to be more broody than ever.

After the rest of the assessment and some light training a man with silver hair and three fourths of his face hidden entered the training field. The man said, "Yo, where's Sasuke, he should have been here a while ago?"

Yoko replied, "He's under that tree," she pointed where Sasuke was then continued; "He got knocked out in a 'spar' with John."

Kakashi said, "Man, I hate that I have to train that brat, his attitude is almost as legendary as Kushina's pranks." Sarutobi, Yoko, and Kakashi heard a, "Hey!" coming from where everyone was training.

Sarutobi sighed and went back to paying his team attention; Yoko just flirted with Kakashi until training was done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Hokage tower

Date: July 9, 12 A.K. morning

Team seven returned from their latest mission with Kushina complaining loudly, "I don't care how much trouble I get into. If I have to chase that damn cat one more time I'm killing it."

Sarutobi replied, "Kushina I don't think it can be killed, I remember chasing it when I was a genin, so don't waste your energy."

Kushina said, "Fine, but only if we get a C rank mission next, these missions are boring, how can I prove myself if I don't get any missions to show how strong I am."

Yoko added, "I hate to agree with the brat but I think we need something that'll give us something more to do, I mean thanks to the Kage Bunshin that three of the four of them can use they get them done in minutes."

Sarutobi sighed in defeat and said, "I'll see what I can do."

They walked into the mission briefing room and returned the cat and Minato said, "Alright now that you're back the next missions available are: Walk the Inuzuka dogs, clean up the park, or baby sit Homura's grandchildren."

Sarutobi said, "I would like to formally request a C rank, I believe that my team is ready for it."

Minato said, "Well if you believe that they are ready then I suppose they can take one. You'll be doing an escort mission that will last about two weeks. Send in Tazuna."

The Man identified as Tazuna said, "I thought I was getting an escort, they look like they couldn't protect anyone, especially that short blond one."

Yoko was holding Kushina back and said, "No killing the man we were hired to protect."

Sarutobi said, "I assure you they are more than adequate, and even if something goes wrong, I was the Hokage, so everything will be fine. Now team, meet me at the village gates in one hour."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's the next chapter, hope you liked it. I wanted to make Kushina's looks because of her mother, and the Kami no Mimi is my response to all of the Doujutsu that people make up. Hope you like it. Kushina's bloodline from her mother will awaken on the wave trip, and she will gain a greater control of the Kami no Mimi after wave. Anyway thank you for reading sorry for the wait, and Ja ne.


End file.
